Music Lovers
by Unofficial Cullen
Summary: New kid at school, Bella Swan, finds trouble and love in an unlikely place… the school’s choir. T rating just in case. Canon pairings. All Human. This is my first fanfic, so please be gentle with me.
1. Chapter 1

Summary:

New kid at school, Bella Swan, finds trouble and love in an unlikely place… the school's choir. T rating just in case. Canon pairings. All Human. This is my first fanfic, so please be gentle with me.

Disclaimer: All characters are property of Stephenie Meyer. I'm merely happy to write alternative stories for them.

Chapter 1:

BPOV:

I groaned softly as I turned my old truck into the Forks High School parking lot. I'd banished myself to Forks to spend quality time with my dad, Charlie, after my mom married a much younger, much richer man in August and decided to tour the world. I'd only been an infrequent visitor to Forks and much preferred the warmer, drier climate of my home in Arizona. Home…. Squaring my shoulders I banished these feelings of longing and concentrated on finding a place to park.

I found a spot fairly close to the main building and walked doggedly through the drizzling rain to the main entrance, carefully keeping my eyes on the ground to watch for anything that would cause me to trip. I got my schedule and map from the office and headed down the hall toward my locker.

I felt curious eyes all around me as I hunted down the hallway. Thankfully, I found my locker and entered my locker combination with only a couple of tries. I threw my parka in, slammed the door closed, and almost ran into a blond boy with a friendly face standing there.

"Oh, hi." I stammered.

"Hi! I'm Mike Newton. You must be Isabella Swan." The boys said enthusiastically.

"I prefer, Bella. Nice to meet you, Mike." I said more normally, with relief.

"What's your first class?" He continued with a look of obvious anticipation.

After referring to my schedule, I sighed, "Spanish."

His face briefly formed a vaguely hound dog look of disappointment, but after glancing over my schedule, he nearly crowed, "Oh, but we have Biology and Gym together!" "I'll walk you to your Spanish class."

"Thanks." I muttered with relief.

In Spanish, I met three girls and a few boys who invited me to sit at lunch with them. Although, I was still trying to remember names to faces, and felt very overwhelmed, I was thankful to find some friendly people. I grew up on the fringe of one of the wealthier communities in Phoenix, where the social gaps at school were as large as the Grand Canyon. There I was a social pharaoh - a strange girl who preferred books to shopping, dating, and worshipping the sun. In fact, you wouldn't even know that I was from Arizona if I didn't tell you. No bronze skin or blond hair for me. Instead I have ridiculously pale skin and mousy brown hair. I strongly suspected that some kids at my old school called me an albino behind my back.

I made it through Trig and English and gave a sign of relief for lunch hour.

After grabbing a few things in the lunch line, I sat with the group I'd met in Spanish and the blond boy…Mike… who had helped me find my classroom. They cheerfully bombarded me with questions. It was clear that not much happened in Forks, making me much more interesting here than I would be anywhere else. As I tried to keep up with their questions, I scanned the cafeteria taking in the various students. My eyes rested on a table off to the side where an interesting group of kids sat.

My eyes first took in a big brawny guy with dark curly hair who appeared to be attacking his lunch with great gusto. A small shiver involuntarily went up my back as I watched him tear into his pizza. Next I noticed the statuesque blond sitting next to him daintily eating a salad. She looked over at the big guy with an aggravated scowl and smacked him in the back of the head. He looked up quickly with laughing eyes and then started to eat more humanely. Then my eyes touched upon a small, pixie like girl with black spiky hair. She and a tall blond boy were ignoring their lunch, preferring to sneak a few kisses when the teachers monitoring lunch hour weren't looking. Finally my eyes rested upon a boy with bronze hair. Even from a distance, I can tell that he was extremely cute. He was hurriedly but neatly eating his lunch. His eyes stared off into the distance and his leg bobbed to unknown music.

"Who are they?" I whispered almost reverently t o the girl next to me – Jessica I think her name was. She turned to follow where I was looking, but I had the distinct impression she already knew who I was referring to. "Oh, those are the Cullens and the Hales. The big guy is Emmett Cullen. He's one of our best football players. The blond is Rosalie Hale. She's dating Emmett and is Captain of the cheerleaders. Jessica paused to roll her eyes. "The short girl is Alice Cullen. She's a real trip – like a Chihuahua on crack. She's dating Jasper Hale, Rosalie's twin. He's Captain of the soccer team. Finally there's Edward Cullen. He's on the soccer team with Jasper but really prefers tinkering with music." She concluded sourly.

I took this all in. "The Cullens look so different. They're really brothers and sister?" I said doubtfully looking between the giant, the munchkin, and the handsome prince.

Jessica shrugged, "They were all adopted. Apparently their adopted mom can't have kids."

"Oh, that was really kind," I murmured as I continued to stare at Edward. As if he sensed my stare, his gaze turned to me. I gasped and dropped my eyes quickly as he caught me rudely gawking at him.

Lunch continued on as the others caught my attention with more questions. I did notice that Edward quickly dumped his tray and loped gracefully out of the cafeteria leaving his tablemates to finish their lunches.

The barrage of questions were starting to wear on my frayed nerves, so I excused myself to the restroom with the intention of finding my locker. Naturally, I took a wrong turn and got myself turned around. As I was exasperatedly tried to find my way, I heard beautiful music. Transfixed, I followed the wonderful notes. Standing on my tiptoes, I peered through the small window in the door. It was apparently a choir room by the look of the risers, music books, and piano. I gave a small gasp as I saw that it was Edward Cullen sitting at the piano in the corner of the room. I continued to listen to him play, mesmerized by his long fingers playing a complicated composition that was likely original as I didn't recognize it.

Suddenly I felt a tap on my shoulder. I gasped and turned around to find Alice Cullen smiling up at me. I blushed fully aware I'd been caught spying on her brother. She clapped her small hands. "Hi, I'm Alice Cullen. Are you Isabella?" she asked in a sweet, bell like voice.

I breathed out trying to steady myself, "Yes, I'm Bella."

A wicked glint entered into her eyes as she smiled. "I see you've found Edward. I've come to fetch him so he won't be late for class again. He'll get detention if he is. Edward's applying this Spring for early admittance to Julliard. "

"Julliard…wow. Well I'd better get going, or I'll be late. See you." I muttered.

"See you later, Bella. I have a strong feeling we're going to be good friends." Alice smiled impishly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

BPOV

Drat… I got lost again and was running late. I flew into Biology at a dangerously fast pace for a super klutz. After dumping my "new kid" sheet on the teacher's desk, I quickly surveyed the room. Great. Only one empty spot available, and it's next to the cute Cullen boy. Fortunately he was looking down and missed me staring again.

As I pulled out my chair, I promptly caught my ankle on the leg of it, causing me to slump into it noisily, leaning alarming close to Edward. I flushed as I heard giggles around the room.

Startled out of his reverie, Edward's eyes shot up and met mine. Blushing harder, I groaned inwardly. I must look like a complete idiot.

Suddenly his stunned eyes seemed to almost smolder as he studied my face. Then a frustrated, almost angry look crossed his face as he swiftly broke eye contact with me.

"Hi, Edward Cullen," he mumbled curtly.

"Bella Swan," I returned breathlessly whether from my klutzy maneuver or being near him, I wasn't sure.

He nodded his head minutely and turned away. Wow. That was some impression I just made. Way to go, Bella. Sigh. It's going to be a long semester…

EPOV

I wanted to ditch class to continue working on my music. I'd already been through advanced Biology in Alaska, so this class was not very interesting or useful to me. However, I was one step away from detention and couldn't have that on my record. I scowled down at the notes written in my music journal. Dang it! I needed a new composition for my Julliard interview in April but I'd been fighting a block for months now. Nothing felt right. It had to be perfect. My mentor told me that Julliard wanted more than perfect execution; they need edto "feel it."

All of sudden, I heard the chair next to me scrape back and looked up just in time to see a girl's face almost in mine as she sat down awkwardly. I felt an immediate attraction to her as I took in her beautiful deep brown eyes and sweet face. It felt like one of Emmett's punches to the gut. No. I can't do this, I told myself. I can't get even think of getting involved with anyone. Not now. Not with my dream so close at hand.

I dropped my eyes from hers quickly. "Hi, Edward Cullen," I bit out.

"Bella Swan," she replied with a delightfully soft voice. Not like the grating, whiney voices many of the girls had here.

Not trusting myself, I merely nodded my head and looked away. Man, this is going to be a long semester…

Choir's coming up next. Gotta have Biology though. ;)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you for your kind reviews!

Chapter 3

BPOV

I mentally cringed as I remembered the humiliation in gym. I wasn't sure Mike was going to talk to me again after I pummeled him repeatedly with the volleyball.

At least I was now heading to choir. Choir here in Forks was like night and day to the one at my old school. In Phoenix, it was a fierce competition just to get accepted into the mixed choir, which performed all around the world. I had taken private lessons for several years when we could afford it, but I hadn't had the courage to try out for choir. I knew I was talented enough but dealing with the snobby rich kids and being expected to solo made me shy away. Just thinking of being on stage by myself made me shudder. Here in Forks, however, you didn't have to try out and the farthest it traveled was the surrounding cities. I could blend in and be very happy in this girls' choir. Yes, all girls as no boy in Forks would be caught dead in the choir room….except one. Edward Cullen.

He was at the piano again and appeared to be warming up for class. We had an angel for an accompanist. Apparently I wasn't the only one who thought so as I took in the girl practically draped on the side of the piano and the giggles and stares from the risers. The interesting thing was that Edward seemed completely obvious to all this feminine attention.

The teacher entered the room and took my slip. "I'm Mrs. Munez. Our choir is organized as Soprano, Soprano II, and Alto (SSA). Where should we place you?"

"Alto," I replied. Mrs. Munez nodded her head, handed me a song book, and directed me the risers.

"Alright, class, let's get ready to start," Mrs. Munez said in a firm but friendly tone. I could tell she was going to be my favorite teacher. Mrs. Munez noticed the girl by the piano, "That means you too, Tanya," She said impatiently.

The tall, strawberry blond stalked away looking every bit like a runway model. Just before she got to the risers, she paused dramatically, throwing a saucy look over her shoulder at Edward. Too bad he didn't see it. It was so hilarious, that without meaning to, I snickered loudly. Tanya glared at me before taking her place in the Soprano II section. _Way to make friends, Bella…_

Fortunately my new friend Angela was in the Alto section with me. She was such a calm, friendly girl. I felt I could be strong with her nearby. I also noticed Alice Cullen was waving to me from the Soprano section. I gave her a small wave in return.

Mrs. Munez had us do warm up exercises and then we worked on some songs from our book. For the first time, I felt at home in Forks. Edward's playing was truly wonderful. My heart soared as I sang.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Thank you to the reviewers and everyone following the story.

Chapter 4

BPOV

I quickly fell into school and social routines. While Edward continued to barely acknowledge my existence, I became fast friends with Alice just as she predicted. She, Rose, and my other girlfriends frequently hung out at each other's houses and attended the boys' soccer and football games. Charlie was never home much, preferring to hang out at the police station or with his buddies in La Push, so my friends became my second family.

School was good, except gym, of course. Everyone feared me there. I didn't understand Edward's standoffish behavior towards me but couldn't help looking at him covertly in Biology or sometimes leaving lunch early to sit in the hall listening to him play. Pretty lame, I know. I absolutely adored choir. I got to sing to my heart's content without calling attention to myself, and I got to watch Edward play guilt free.

On Halloween, Alice and Rose were at my house watching scary movies. As they picked out a movie, I popped popcorn in the kitchen. Dad's spare walkie was on the counter and as usual, he had forgotten to turn it off. As I picked it up to do so, I paused when I heard Charlie's voice saying a call had been received of pranking in the Hills. The Hills was the rich area of Forks where a slew of blue jean millionaires lived. Charlie was on his way to track down the pranksters.

I rushed into the living room. "Alice, give me your phone."

She tossed it to me without question.

"Hello." I heard his husky voice.

"Edward, where are Emmett and Jasper?" I asked tartly.

Pause. "Ah, I don't know, "he stammered, and I heard laughter in the background.

"Well if they're pranking the "Richies", they're going to be seeing the police chief really soon." I smirked looking at the girls.

"Crap! Guys, get in the car!" Edward yelled. Rosalie grabbed the phone. "Edward, hand the phone to Emmett." Pause. "Don't hey, Baby me! Emmett Cullen, you're in **so** much trouble!"

Alice and I rolled on the floor choking with laughter at the scowl on Rose's face.

I couldn't wait to see what Emmett faced at school tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Thank you reviewers and readers!

Chapter 5

BPOV

I pulled up to school and jumped out quickly, too giddy thinking about Emmett's fate to be cautious.

My eyes bugged out of my head as I got closer to the main building. Flanked by Alice, Rose, Jasper, and Edward stood Emmett. Rose had decked him out with bright red lipstick, matching nails, and bows in his hair. Unfortunately, Emmett didn't look the least bit tortured. In fact, he grinned and waved good-naturedly as wolf whistles and cat calls came from the parking lot.

"Wow, Emmett, "I huffed, "Looking good!"

"It's all good fun, right Ed and J-man? He chuckled.

"Don't call me Ed. Honestly, I think we're getting a little old for this. " Edward said somewhat peevishly.

"Edward, you need to lighten up – live a little." Jasper exclaimed.

"Oh hey, Bella. Thanks for the save last night." Emmett said as he grabbed me up in a big bear hug.

I gasped for breath after being released. "That's okay. Just don't tell anyone. I don't want to get busted by the Chief for aiding and abetting."

"No problem. Your secret of **a-bedding** three guys is safe with us." He roared at his funny while Jasper cracked up.

I blushed scarlet. "I…I gotta go", I stuttered and hurriedly left. Smacks and yelps sounded behind me.

Before I got to the front door, long fingers closed over my arm and gently pulled me to a stop. I turned and looked up to Edward's contrite face.

"Emmett's a moron. I'm sorry he upset you." Edward said somberly.

"So are you talking to me now?" I asked gruffly, hiding the thrill I felt from his touch.

Emotions warred on his face. "I'm sorry. I know I've been rude. It's better this way."

He walked away with his shoulders slumped.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

EPOV

I mentally kicked myself as I headed to class. I shouldn't have touched her. It was bad enough trying to avoid her as it was. As soon as I touched her arm and looked down into her soft brown eyes, I was lost. It took everything in me to leave.

Julliard …. Julliard … Julliard. I sighed as her face crept back into my thoughts as it always did.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Thank you reviewers and readers! Sorry my last chapters were on the short side. I've been fighting a cold.

Chapter 6

BPOV

With the holidays approaching, we were crazy busy in choir. We started practicing every day after school. We were performing at the Port Angeles mall after Thanksgiving and then in mid December at school. We were also singing at the hospital and the nursing home.

Political correctness had not infiltrated this part of the world yet, so we were preparing an awesome program containing both traditional and contemporary Christmas music. Tryouts were held, which I managed to avoid without too much notice. Alice and Tanya won the two places. Alice's solo was Silent Night. It gave me shivers every time I heard her sing it. Combining her voice with Edward's playing was truly ethereal.

Spending all the extra time preparing was great except for Tanya. She had taken a particular dislike to me. Sometimes she would "accidentally" bump me or kick my stuff. Mostly she just glared at me.

One day we were in the bathroom following afternoon practice. She was brushing her hair as I washed my hands.

She looked around to make sure we were alone and hissed, "So you think you like Edward, do you? I see the way you look at him. He's mine, so back off." She shoved me hard against the wall and stormed out of the bathroom.

I slid to the floor with tears welling in my eyes partially from the pain in my shoulder but mostly from the pain in my heart.

I heard the door open and scrambled up, frantically brushing the tears away. Alice was standing there with her arms crossed.

"Was that Tanya who just stormed out of here?" She demanded eyeing my face.

"Yeah," I mumbled.

"I thought so. Bella, don't let her get to you. She's just a big meany. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really," I sniffed. I loved Alice to pieces but didn't feel comfortable telling her about my mixed up feelings for her brother.

"Well then, what we need is some retail therapy to forget our troubles." Alice pulled out her phone. "Rose, are you game for a trip to Port Angeles? Good. Meet us out front."

She turned and gave me a look that meant business. "Bella, it's time to go shopping. No excuses this time." Grabbing my hand, she pulled me out of the bathroom.

The trip to Port Angeles didn't take long with Alice's driving. Unlike mine, her car actually allowed her to get up to speed. However, she preferred to exceed it. Alice and Rose dragged me into a number of shops. Alice and I picked out really pretty outfits for our performances. Our color theme was blue and silver. I found a pretty knee length dress that was dark blue with silver braiding down the long gauzy sleeves. Alice helped me find pretty blue pumps to go with it.

Alice found a dazzling silver dress that was shorter than mine, but still modest. Silver stilettos completed her outfit.

I shook my head in amazement as I watched her trying out the shoes. "Alice, how can you walk in those things!" I exclaimed.

She gave me a cheeky smile. "I used to sneak into Esme's closet and wear her shoes around the house with like twenty pairs of socks on so they'd fit."

I laughed imagining this.

When I got home, Charlie mentioned that we were invited to his friend Billy's house down in La Push in a few weeks for dinner. I remembered that Billy's kids were pretty fun so was looking forward to seeing them.

All the sadness I had been avoiding welled up again as soon as I was in my room that night. I'd heard Tanya gossiping with her friends that Edward was taking her to the Winter Dance. I sighed forlornly. He didn't seem very involved with her, but she had clearly staked her claim. I changed into my PJs, jumped into bed with the covers pulled up close. After a half hour of tossing and turning, I grabbed my iPod off my nightstand and listened to music with the vain hopes that sleep would eventually come.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N Thank you reviewers and readers!

Chapter 7

BPOV

Dinner at the Blacks turned out to be a blast. Rebecca and Rachel were really nice, and Jacob was hilarious. He had an easy going manner that was infectious. For the first time in weeks, I relaxed and had fun.

After dinner Jacob told me about his friends and his hobbies. He mainly liked working on his car. He complained that it was pretty boring on the res sometimes. Suddenly an idea popped in my head. "Say, Jacob. Do you want to go to my Winter Dance? I'm not much of a dancer but we could hang out." I said enthusiastically.

"Well, I don't know, I'm not much of a dancer either, "Jacob mumbled.

"How about if I promise to not mangle your toes and you promise not to crush mine?" I grinned.

"Deal!" He smiled broadly in return.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

APOV

Edward and I were sitting on the coach watching "Underworld," one of my favorites. Edward was also writing notes in his music journal. It was good to see him making progress again. My phone rang.

"Hi Bella!"

"Hey, Alice! Are you up for a shopping trip?" Bella giggled.

"You want to go shopping?! Who are you and what have you done with Bella?!" I teased.

"Actually I need a dress for the Winter Dance. "

"The Winter Dance! Who are you going with?" I exclaimed. A snapping sound made me look down. Edward was holding a broken pencil in his clenched hand, his entire body rigid, his eyes glued to his journal. I narrowed my eyes speculatively. Interesting…

"I'm going with my friend, Jacob, from La Push." Bella answered.

Deciding to see if I could get another reaction out of Edward, I gushed to Bella, "Oh, one of those hunky Quileute boys. Wow!"

Edward dragged his free hand through his hair, leaped up, and all but ran out of the room. I smirked. Clearly, I had some work to do.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

EPOV

Alice and I were sitting on the couch watching "Underworld." I was reviewing my composition notes. I was finally creating something that felt real. Still incomplete but real. I was channeling my frustration and misery into it. Alice's phone rang.

"_Hi Bella!" _

Bella. I perked up but pretended to review my notes.

"_You want to go shopping?! Who are you and what have you done with Bella?!" _

Yes, that was unlike Bella. I grinned.

"_The Winter Dance!" Who are you going with?"_

My hand convulsively clenched, breaking the pencil in my hand. My body stiffened as jealousy slammed into me like a sledge hammer. Jealousy I knew I had not right to. Bella didn't know my feelings for her and like an idiot I'd agreed to go to the dance with Tanya. I wouldn't have if she hadn't made such a spectacle of herself practically begging me to go with her. I cringed at the memory. I'd said yes just to end that horribly awkward moment.

"_Oh, one of those hunky Quileute boys. Wow!"_

I raked my hand through my hair in agitation. Overwhelmed by my emotions, I quickly left the living room. As I headed for my room I thought darkly, "Well now I can add some jealousy to my composition. Let the board feel that."


	8. Chapter 8

A/N Thank you reviewers and readers! Here's a long chapter for you.

Chapter 8

BPOV

The day of the Port Angeles mall performance finally arrived. I was a ball of nervous energy as I dressed. Alice definitely has great taste, I thought as I looked in the mirror.

The doorbell rang, and I cautiously walked to the door in my new shoes. Alice stood on the porch in all her silver glory bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet in excitement. "Wow, Alice, you're smoking hot in that!"

"Bella, I could say the same!" She grinned and headed for the car. I had expected to see Edward driving the Volvo. Instead Emmett was at the wheel of a sleek black BMW. Alice slid in up front, so I got in the back next to Edward. Jasper and Rosalie were going to meet us there.

I was extremely aware of Edward next to me. He looked incredible in a black leather jacket, silver button down shirt and black dress pants.

I tried to look at him covertly but our eyes collided. My entire body tingled. I flushed and looked away, talking to Alice about our performance as a way to distract myself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

EPOV

I watched as Bella approached the car. What a vision! She was beautiful even in jeans; in this dress she was absolutely radiant. The dark blue complimented the glow of her skin. I gulped audibly. Emmett chuckled, and I absentmindedly punched the back of his seat. He chuckled again. I_ should get out and open her door for her_, but found that I couldn't move.

As she slid in next to me, I took in the faint smell of strawberries. _Stop it, Edward. You're going to start drooling if you keep this up._

I looked over and our eyes locked. Suddenly my mouth was bone dry, and it was difficult to breathe. Bella blushed and looked away, talking to Alice excitedly about the program.

I looked out the window. It was almost impossible to avoid Bella now, but it was for the best. I still needed to finish my composition and if all worked as I hoped; I'd be in New York next Fall. Suddenly the thought of going to New York wasn't as appealing as it usually was. Besides I interrupted myself not likely where that train of thought was going, she didn't want me. She had that Jacob guy. I glowered hyper aware of the unreachable angel next to me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

BPOV

The performance was a huge success. I had been very nervy right beforehand but Alice grasped my shaking hands and told me I'd be fine. I gave her a big hug and told her to knock'em dead with her solo.

I managed to get separated from the others as we headed out of the mall and ended up exiting through the wrong door. This part of the parking garage was empty and dark, some of the lights burned out. I felt a chill as I tried to determine where I was in relation to the car. I was on the far left side of the same level. I started walking.

A rough hand grabbed me from behind and spun me around. I gasped in pain from the biting fingers gripping my arm. I glared at a tough looking man. He was medium height with a muscular build. I shivered at the leer on his face.

"Let me go." I yelled, yanking my arm back trying to break his hold.

"But that wouldn't be any fun." He chuckled menacingly.

I tugged again, and my sleeve ripped loudly. An unholy light entered into his eyes. I took in a deep breath and screamed as loudly as I could.

"Shut up" he yelled, covering my mouth. I tried to bite him, but he removed his hand and snatched my head backward, yanking my hair.

"Bella!" I heard a bellow – Edward, but I couldn't move my head to see.

"Let her go now." He growled. I'd never heard anyone so angry. Edward sounded capable of killing. Even though I was in very real danger, I somehow knew that I was going to be okay. Edward was here. The man suddenly shoved me to the ground and turned to run. Edward tackled him and took a punch to the face. Edward landed some fierce punches. Emmett materialized and immobilized the man as Alice ran up with a security guard.

Edward gently lifted me up. "Are you okay?"His eyes swept over my face and body looking for injuries.

"Yeah, probably will be bruised up, but I'm fine." A shiver ran through me as I realized how differently this could have ended. Edward took of his leather jacket and helped me into it.

Alice slammed into me wrapping her small arms around me. "Oh, Bella! I'm so glad you're alright!" she wailed. I gave her a big hug.

Emmett put a hand on my shoulder in support. He was the most serious I'd ever seen him. "Bella, the police need a statement down at the station. Are you up to going now?

I straightened my posture, determined to be brave. "Yes."

We spent hours at the station each giving a statement to the police. The man was James Smith who was wanted in numerous states for assault and rape. The extradition process had already started.

I called Charlie from the station, and he understandably freaked out at the news. I asked if I could stay at Alice's, and he agreed saying he'd follow up with the Port Angeles authorities.

It was late when we headed back to Forks. Mentally and physically exhausted, I fell asleep vaguely aware that my head had settled on Edward's shoulder and that his arm was around me.

"Bella" My hero's velvet voice whispered.

"Mmmm, yes Edward?" I answered dreamily.

He chuckled softly, his breath tickling my ear. "We're home."

This filtered in slowly, and I sat up. "Thank you," I whispered solemnly, willing him to see all my gratitude in my voice and eyes.

His emerald eyes glittered. "Wait here." He got out and opened my door, helping me out.

"Thanks, Edward. I'll take over from here." Alice bounced up from the porch.

Once in her room, we quickly realized that I couldn't sleep in my tattered dress and her stuff was too petite. I was about to ask about borrowing something of her mom's when her eyes brightened. She grabbed my hand tugging me down the hall. She barged into Edward's room without knocking. I followed in her wake with my eyes covered fearful of what state of undress he might be in. I was also afraid of tripping, so I compromised by peeking through my fingers.

Edward was stretched out on a black leather sofa. His eyes were closed, and he had an ice pack on his face. He was quietly singing along with his iPod. I flushed as I recognized the song "Sleep to Dream Her" by The Dave Matthews Band. My stomach gave a sick lurch as I realized he was probably thinking of Tanya.

"Sensitive much, Edward?" Alice taunted.

"What do you want, Alice?" he asked annoyed, hi s eyes still closed.

"Well Bella here needs some clothes." His eyes snapped open, and he rolled to a sitting position.

"She can't wear her dress to bed and all my clothes are fun sized. Do you have anything she can borrow?" Alice asked sweetly. I looked at her suspiciously.

He placed the ice pack on the coach and walked over to his closet. It wasn't nearly as big as Alice's but at least double the size of mine. He rummaged around for awhile and then walked over to me.

"Here's a sweatshirt and some shorts that are too small for me. The shorts have a draw string so should pull tight enough."

I gingerly grabbed the clothes from him. "Thanks," I mumbled.

"No problem" his eyes held a message I could not decipher. Confused, I breathed, "Good Night," and hurried back to Alice's room.

After a shower and some pain medicine, I felt much better as I snuggled into Alice's second twin bed. My thoughts were of Edward as I went to sleep.

At some point in the night, my brain revisited my awful encounter with James. Suddenly my dream changed as I imagined Edward stroking my hair and whispering that I was safe. I smiled at the touch of his lips at my temple.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N Thank you reviewers and readers!

Chapter 9

EPOV

I shuffled back to the coach and grabbed the ice pack after the girls left. I wasn't sure why Alice hadn't just raided Mom's closet but shrugged. Alice's logic didn't always make sense to me.

I tried to get comfortable as my thoughts returned to Port Angeles. We'd somehow gotten separated from Bella. Emmett circled back to where the performance had been held while Alice and I waited by the car.

Suddenly I heard a woman scream. Intense fear and adrenaline coursed through me as I realized it was Bella.

"Alice, go find security!" I yelled.

She nodded kicking off her high heels in order to run faster.

I took off running at full speed yelling for Bella. I skidded to a stop as I took in the situation. Rage seethed as I saw that monster yanking Bella's head back painfully by her hair.

"Let her go now." I spat out angrily.

The man clearly wasn't expecting resistance. After appraising me quickly, he shoved Bella to the ground and turned to run.

My first instinct was to make sure Bella was okay but knew this beast needed to be stopped.

I ran after him and jumped him. We tumbled to the ground. He managed to punch me in the face. I didn't feel it. I started pounding, a small part of me feeling satisfaction with each grunt of pain he emitted as my hands connected with his miserable flesh.

Emmett pulled me off and grabbed him in a bone hold. Alice soon appeared with Security.

Bella had been so brave. After I helped her up, she seemed remarkably determined to be calm. Most girls would have been in hysterics.

I tried to sleep but was restless. I went downstairs to get a drink of water. Oh my way back upstairs, a thought occurred to me. Maybe I should peek in on her just make sure she was still okay. I crept into Alice's room and tripped over a shoe in the middle of the floor. Silently cursing Alice's untidiness, I carefully sat on the edge of Bella's bed. Her face was twitching and formed a grimace. She moved restlessly no doubt dreaming of the parking garage.

Of its own accord, my hand found its way to her hair, gently stroking the side of her head. She murmured agitatedly, and I whispered, "It's okay, Bella. You're safe now." She visibly calmed. I stood up looking down at her. Impulsively I leaned down and kissed her temple. A soft smile appeared. My heart skittered but then I remembered my unknown rival. I faded back out of the room careful to avoid the shoe on my way out.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N Thank you reviewers and readers! I had been in the process of hunting for the "perfect song" for this chapter but realized with musical interests being so diverse, I chose to mention a song vaguely so you could imagine your own song here.

Chapter 10

BPOV

Snuggled deep in my blanket, threads of Beethoven's Für Elise entered my consciousness. I sat up slowly savoring the music. Für Elise had been one of my favorites ever since I was a little girl. I looked over at Alice. She was still asleep. I quickly slid out of bed and padded downstairs, my bare feet virtually silent. I entered the music room and leaned against the wall nearest the door. The piano was in the middle of the room, and Edward's back was to me.

He started into a new melody almost immediately after finishing Für Elise. It was so beautiful. My eyes closed focusing only on the music. Hearing Edward playing on a piano of high quality was staggering. How truly gifted he is, I mused.

Edward's next choice was surprising. It was a song that I'd been semi-obsessed with lately. I could relate to the longing in the melody and lyrics, even if they didn't quite capture the intensity and complexity of my feelings.

I surprised myself by softly singing the first line of the song. I grew a little louder as my confidence grew. I let the song over take me and my voice soared. I sang as I had never done before, aware only of the blending of Edward's music and my voice.

At the end of the song, I suddenly felt self conscious. I'd never opened myself up like that before and frankly it was a little scary. I was thinking of making a run for it, when Edward turned and swung his legs over the bench to face me. I gasped as I took in the dark bruise on his cheek. I approached slowly, stopping within the circle of his knees. I reached my hand out hesitantly with the intention of cupping his jaw.

Alice shrieked behind me, "Isabella Swan! You've been holding out on us!" Startled, I dropped my hand, stepped away from Edward and turned, groaning inwardly at her extremely horrible timing.

Alice was tapping her foot, hands on her hips. "Where did you learn to sing like that?" She demanded.

"I … I took lessons in Phoenix until it got too expensive," I stammered, feeling a little cornered.

Emmett ambled by heading for the kitchen. "What was up with all that racket? Can't a dude get some sleep around here?" he grumbled, but the grin on his face belied his words.

"Say Emmett, I want to talk to you." I said, making my escape.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

EPOV

As I sat down at the piano, I knew working on my own stuff was out. My thoughts and feelings were all in a big knot right now. What was important was that Bella was safe. I decided to focus on that – light, happy, and wistful. I began playing Für Elise.

I felt Bella enter the room as I was playing Yiruma's "River Flows in You." To her credit, she was obviously trying hard not to disturb me and had been very quiet. Yet, I knew without looking that she was there. Wanting to please her, I concentrated on picking a song to play for her. I remembered that she'd been humming a song along with her iPod before Biology a few times lately. The irony that it was a song about unrequited love was not lost on me.

I began to play and almost missed a note as Bella started singing softly. Her voice grew, sensing the acoustic potential of the room. I was floored. Her voice was sensational and emotions she channeled into the song were incredible. _Damn, I wish I could see her… _

As soon I had finished the final notes, I shifted on the bench so I could face her. I grinned at the slightly stunned look on her face. I took in her messy hair, her swimming in my old sweatshirt and shorts, her pretty legs, and her cute little bare feet. Truly adorable. I'm so screwed, I thought, staying the urge to start raking my hand through my hair.

She gasped with her eyes on my face. She slowly approached and came to a stop between my knees. I drew in a breath at her proximity. Her hand reached out hesitantly for my face, concern apparent in her expression.

"Isabella Swan! You've been holding out on us!" Alice shrieked.

_Dear lord, could she have had any worse timing?!_ Bella started, dropped her hand, and moved away from me. I immediately missed her closeness. She turned to face my suddenly not so favorite sibling.

Where did you learn to sing like that?" Alice demanded.

"I … I took lessons in Phoenix until it got too expensive," Bella stammered. She looked very uncomfortable.

I was about to intercede when Emmett walked by.

"What was up with all that racket? Can't a dude get some sleep around here?" he grumbled, clearly not upset. He shot me a look which meant _Bro, you are so screwed._ Don't I know it.

"Say Emmett, I want to talk to you." Bella exclaimed and quickly left.

"Nice going, Alice. Way to scare her away." I growled.

"I'm sorry, Edward. I just couldn't believe what I heard. Why didn't she try out for solo! She would have left Tanya in the dust. Hmm, seems like I have some work to do." She wandered out with a thoughtful look on her face.

I stared off into the distance as a new melody formed in my head.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N Thank you readers and reviewers! Sorry for a short chapter. I'm making up for it including it with a longer one. I'm actually in Kenpo Karate. Its main purpose is defense, so it's not a sport like some other forms of martial arts.

Chapter 11

BPOV

I followed Emmett into the kitchen. As he hunted for cereal, I said, "So Emmett, Jasper mentioned that you learned karate in Alaska."

"Yeah, I have a black belt in Kenpo Karate," he said absently, now looking for a spoon.

"Wow. It's cool."

He shrugged. "I started when I was in the 1st grade." He leaned closer to me, "Don't tell anyone or I'll sic Rose on you, but I got beat up a lot as a little kid."

I bit my lip to suppress laughing. The thought of Emmett getting beat up didn't seem possible.

"Honestly, I've always been big and the older kids thought of me as a challenge. I also had problems with my temper." He continued. "Carlisle figured that Karate would help me defend myself when I needed it and give me the discipline to control my temper. He was right. Karate is one of the best things in my life."

"Will you teach me?" I asked, not attempting to be casual any more.

Emmett looked up from his cereal. His serious side apparent again. "Here at the house at 7:30 p.m. Tuesdays, Wednesdays, and Thursdays. "

"Excellent. Thanks, Emmett!" I gave him a big hug and flew out of the kitchen.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N Thank you reviewers and readers!

Chapter 12

BPOV

The next few weeks went by in a blur. Karate lessons were tough but Emmett was a great teacher, and I was a determined student.

The choir performed shortened versions of our main Christmas program at the hospital and nursing home. Alice, Angela, and I had made cards and handed them out with treats after we sang. Tanya left early muttering something about old people smell.

Alice insisted on buying a replacement for my choir dress, so Alice, Rose, and I went to Seattle to find my choir and Winter Dance dresses. We found a gorgeous, strapless, royal blue dress that was extremely expensive, but Alice wouldn't take no for an answer. I normally would have shied away from such a reveling dress but Alice paired it with a gauzy silver shawl. Alice also convinced me to buy shoes with a higher heel than I was used to. I prayed I didn't break my neck getting up and down from the risers.

My Winter Dance dress was white with gold interwoven throughout. I had confessed my lack of dancing ability, so Alice found gold shoes that laced up like ballet slippers. They were very comfortable, and more importantly, I didn't feel like I was teetering out of control when trying to walk a straight line.

Things continued to be awkward with Edward, mainly because of Tanya. She grew more obnoxious as the Winter Dance approached.

We had a busy weekend ahead. Tonight was our winter program at the school and tomorrow night was the Winter Dance.

I was extremely nervous about performing. Charlie and the Blacks were in the audience. Charlie had never seen me sing in public before. Also the gym was full, the most people I'd ever been in front of. I tried to remind myself that I would be in a group. It wasn't like I was soloing like Alice and Tanya. I paced back and forth behind stage slightly apart from the other girls as we waited for our queue to enter the stage. I tripped on a power cord. Strong arms caught me. Edward took in my clammy complexion. "Bella, are you ill?" he asked concerned.

"No. I have stage fright." I confessed, hugely embarrassed.

"Bella, we'll make sure Angela is right next to you. You're going to be wonderful. After tonight we'll work with Mrs. Munez to conquer this." Alice said soothingly. She gave me a hug around my waist and Edward hugged me from the other side around the shoulders. I laughed shakily. Being sandwiched by Cullens did help.

I took my place next to Angela in line, and we entered the stage. After I got into position, I looked around nervously. My eyes caught Edward's. He gave me a thumbs up, and I gave him a lopsided smile. Angela squeezed my hand briefly. My nerves disappeared as the music started.

I loved the mix of songs in our program. My favorites were "Silver Bells" and "Winter Christmas." I teared up during Alice's solo. Her "Silent Night" was amazing as always, but it was like hearing it for the first time. Tanya's performance seemed a bit off. She sang "Santa Baby" well but it she overdid the coyness. Big surprise.

Backstage Alice gave me a big hug. "You did it, kiddo!" I smiled wanly.

"Thanks, Alice and Edward. I appreciate your help. I'd better go say hi to the Blacks."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

EPOV

Bella walked out into the audience. She hugged her dad, two girls, and a man in a wheelchair. A boy with ebony hair flowing past his shoulders hugged Bella and kissed her cheek. My hands balled into fists. He gave her a red rose. I was too far away to hear what was said, but she seemed surprised and pleased.

So this was Jacob Black.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N Thank you reviewers and readers! I've received great feedback about adding more thoughts and details. As a new writer, I was focused on key events and interactions, so will keep this feedback in mind as I continue.

Chapter 13

BPOV

When I got home from our performance I was too keyed up to go to sleep right away. Humming "Deck the Halls," I changed into my PJs, puffed up my pillows, and settled into a comfortable position on my bed. I set my iPod to shuffle and grabbed my knitting bag from my nightstand. I was knitting a scarf for Charlie. I thought it might help keep him warm when he was out patrolling. Given the small size of the police force, he was going to be out a lot during the holidays. I was proud of how hard he worked to keep Forks safe.

As the repetitive motions of knitting soothed me, my mind returned to the evening's performance. Our choir's abilities were a testament to Mrs. Munez's patience and solid teaching. At the beginning of the year not everyone was on key. There was a lot of practice focused on proper volume and pacing. Tonight we sang as one. Each girl added her voice to the creation of something magical. The audience seemed to sense this given the hushed quiet during each song and the big applause following. All songs except Tanya's "Santa Baby" that is. Emmett whistled during the middle of it and ripples of laughter floated around the room.

I smiled as I thought again of Alice's performance. Her voice so poignant, I could almost see the notes quivering in the air. Tissues came out, and I even saw Charlie take a swipe at his eyes with the back of his hand. I was so thrilled when she received a standing ovation. Alice sang in the free manner that I had only experienced once, and she did it in front of a full gym. Since that day in the music room, I realized that playing it safe no longer felt adequate. I was scared but wanted more. Alice was right - it was time to talk to Mrs. Munez.

My thoughts turned to Edward. Not only was his execution perfect, he gave a bit of himself to each song. I could see that someone as gifted as Edward had the potential of being arrogant and deem themselves above playing for a small town's girls' choir. While Edward was destined to much more than what Forks had to offer, he worked very hard blending his skill with ours. We were really going to miss him next year. Wow, it was going to be really hard for me I realized sadly. I looked down, discovering I was dropping stitches. Obviously thinking of Edward and knitting weren't compatible, I thought ruefully. I decided to put away my knitting for the night. I'd fix my errors later.

I turned off my light and snuggled down in bed. Trying to think of something more cheerful, I focused on Christmas shopping. Rene had sent me a sizable check for Christmas. I was thrilled to receive it early, so I could get presents for my friends.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N Thank your reviewers and readers

A/N Thank you reviewers and readers! Are you ready to dance?! Just a warning that some of the songs I mention have both explicit and clean versions. I've only listened to the clean versions.

Chapter 14

BPOV

I felt nervous energy as Jacob and I entered the gym. The lights were dimmed with colored lights circling, briefly illuminating couples as they passed by. Muse's Supermassive Black Hole throbbed in the air. Bodies moved in all different styles and skill levels. My eyes searched for Edward. I pulled in a rugged breath as I took in his tousled bronze hair, black button down shirt rakishly unbuttoned at the collar, and form fitting black slacks. He looked every bit the lithe dark angel of my dreams. Tanya was dancing close by wearing a striking green velvet dress.

The Sparks/Brown song, "No Air," started, and Tanya clung to Edward. Swallowing my heart, I turned to Jacob and smiled brightly, "Shall we?"

Given that neither Jacob nor I could dance, we basically hugged each other and swayed to the music.

"So you got a thing for the messy haired guy, do ya?" Jacob asked cheerfully.

I groaned, "Am I that obvious?"

"Pretty much. Sucks bad, huh? He chuckled knowingly.

"Yeah," I sighed, but quickly changed the subject. I didn't want to ruin Jacob's evening.

As the night progressed, Jacob and I learned that we were even worse at fast dancing but had a blast. He kept me laughing with jokes and funny stories. We often chatted on the side of the dance floor. I tried to avoid looking at Edward, but the pull was too great. Years of soccer had made him strong, quick, and graceful. Wistfully, I wondered what it would be like to dance with him.

Right Said Fred's "I'm too Sexy" started, and Emmett asked me to dance. He was a riot pantomiming along with the song. Then he took my hands and spun me around in circles. I laughed nervously, wondering if I was going to end up on the floor or the emergency room. As the music approached its end, Emmett steadied me. I looked up to see Edward right next us. I gulped in air.

"My turn." His voice black velvet smooth, his hand extended out for mine. I quickly thanked Emmett and placed my hand in Edward's. "Finally" by Fergie started, and my heart pounded as Edward placed his other hand at the base of my back and pulled me closer. We moved together with incredible ease. Edward chuckled softly at my puzzled expression. "It's all in the leading," he answered my unspoken thought.

"So what's up with you and this Jacob guy? He's been dancing so close, it's almost indecent." he muttered darkly.

_Did he really think that?_

"Honestly, Edward. Jake and I are just friends. And you're one to talk. Tanya's been stuck to you like super glue." I retorted tartly.

"Touché" he murmured, a devastating half smile on his face. He drew me closer, my head naturally resting at his shoulder. I closed my eyes, feeling the pure joy of being nestled against him. My body tingled at every point of contact. His arms were so strong yet gentle. Lord, he smelled good. I liked that he chose not to wear cologne. Instead I breathed in the faint scents of shaving gel and soap.

"Finally" is such an incredibly beautiful song. I found myself start to hum along, only to stop short with a laugh as Edward started humming at the same time. He pulled back a little, and I looked up into his emerald eyes, sure that all my feelings were there for him to read. I bit my lip as this was uncharted territory. His eyes were liquid fire as they slipped from my eyes to my mouth. The hand at the small of my back pulled me closer as his head came down, claiming my lips. The kiss was soft and sweet. I sighed, thrilled to my very soul. He made a growly sound, and the kiss deepened. So this is what heaven was like.

Wolf whistles and clapping suddenly broke into my consciousness. Blushing beet red, I remembered where I was. I pulled out of Edward's arms and started running for the gym's exit.

Edward called after me, but I kept going, only stopping when I got to the front hallway of the school. Jake caught up to me a few minutes later as I paced back and forth, caught up in feelings of extreme embarrassment and the shock of that soul searing kiss.

He put his arm around my shoulders, "Ready to go home?" he asked gently.

I nodded, not trusting my voice.

"Well, Bella, you were right. I haven't had this much excitement in a long time," he said, dodging my half hearted punch to his arm.

Later in the privacy of my room, tears flowed down my cheeks. I had lived a dream but would pay for it by being the laughing stock of the entire school and the target of Tanya's wrath. I touched my lips in confusion, remembering the kiss. _What did it mean?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

APOV

Rosalie, Emmett, Tanya, Edward, Jasper and I were taking a break at the side of the dance floor. Reflecting on the evening so far, I just couldn't believe Bella and Edward. They were obviously miserable without each other yet unaware that the other felt the same way.

I nodded to Rose. It was time to put our plan into motion.

"Hey, Emmett, why don't you go ask Bella to dance?" I suggested.

"Yeah, Em-Bear, that would give me a chance to powder my nose and chat with Tanya." Rose agreed.

Tanya looked pleasantly surprised as Rose hooked arms with her, leading her off to the bathroom. Emmett wandered off for Bella. Taking Jasper by the hand, I danced us over to the DJ. Slipping him a twenty dollar bill I said, "Make the next one slow and good."

He smiled broadly and nodded.

Jasper and I returned to dancing to the fun beat. I watched Edward, whose eyes were glued on Emmett and Bella. I could almost see the wheels turning in his head. Thank goodness my brother was so predictable.

Right on queue, he strode up purposely to Emmett and Bella as the song ended. "Finally" kicked in, and I nodded in satisfaction. _Excellent job, Mr. DJ._

For awhile I focused on dancing with my sweetheart, but couldn't resist peeking at Edward and Bella again. _Goodness! That was some major kissing!_ Jasper snickered after he noticed too. Maybe Edward had a few surprises in him after all…

Others noticed too, and started whistling and clapping. _Rose and I were going to have to chew out some people tomorrow_.

Bella took off running. Edward followed, calling her name. Jacob blocked his path, his stance solid, his arms crossed.

"Back off, man. Let the lady get some air." Jacob said protectively.

Edward sized him up and stepped forward, clearly intending to plow through him.

I placed my hand on his forearm. "Edward, now is not the time. You have other things to deal with first," nodding toward Tanya who was glaring daggers from the side of the dance floor.

Edward sighed and dug his hand through his hair. Shooting Jacob a final hard look, he returned to Tanya. I couldn't hear what was said, but they soon left the gym.

Jacob had already left to find Bella.

Jasper and I started dancing again. My mind was focused on how I could help my friend.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

EPOV

Tonight was pure hell. Tanya apparently thought my going to the dance with her gave her the right to drape herself on my body at all times. I pushed her away as gently as I could to provide some semblance of personal space. I was starting to feel like a piece of meat.

I looked over and watched Bella. She looked like an angel. Her ethereal white dress and pale skin was in stark contrast with Jacob's exotic dark looks. They were an attractive couple I admitted to myself, my heart constricting.

I'd been watching them at times throughout the night. They seemed to be having a good time, laughing at their awkward dancing and talking privately off the dance floor.

I finally got some relief from Tanya as Rose led her to the bathroom for some girl time. I didn't quite understand this ritual but was glad for the break.

Emmett was dancing with Bella. He goofed along with the music, and then was twirled her around holding her hands. Laughter and apprehension were both apparent on her face. Protective and jealous feelings emerged. _Get a hold of yourself._ _He's your brother for Pete's sake._

As I watched them dance, I concluded that if Emmett could dance with Bella then so could I. I approached as the song was coming to end, wanting to reach her before Jacob did.

Emmett stopped twirling her in circles and helped her regain her equilibrium. She looked up at me with surprise. I held out my hand, and said my voice husky with emotion, "My turn."

She graciously thanked Emmett for the dance and placed her small hand in mine. I prayed that the next song would be a slow one. "Finally" began playing. Ah, luck was with me.

I took Bella in my arms, savoring her closeness. I looked down at her slightly bemused expression as we moved perfectly in sync. I chuckled, "It's all in the leading."

I tried to stop the jealous words before they left my mouth but I couldn't help myself.

"So what's up with you and this Jacob guy? He's been dancing so close to you, that it's almost indecent."

I knew these words were neither fair nor true. Jacob was being a complete gentleman. Good thing too, I thought darkly.

Bella retorted, "Honestly, Edward. Jake and I are just friends. And you're one to talk. Tanya's been stuck to you like super glue."

"Touché" I grinned warily at the sad truth. I pulled her closer. I breathed in the scent of strawberries in her hair. She was intoxicating. With every part of me conscious of her soft body, I did what I often did when I was happy. I started to hum. Bella had started too, but stopped with a laugh. I began to realize how unconsciously attune we were to each other. I pulled back slightly wanting to see her beautiful face. The light shining in the depths of her eyes caused hope and joy to surge through me.

She bit her lip, drawing my gaze down. I pulled her closer again and softly pressed my lips to hers. She responded sweetly and then sighed contentedly against my lips. I moaned and deepened the kiss.

Bella and I came up for air to the sounds of whistles and clapping. _Damn it, what was I thinking?_

Bella pulled away and ran towards the exit. Feeling horrible, I followed after, calling her name.

Jacob stepped in my way, assuming a defensive stance with his arms folded across his chest.

"Back off, man. Let the lady get some air." He growled, dark eyes snapping.

_Bella thinks you're just a friend, Jake. Is that what you want to be?_

I moved closer, planning to go through him by whatever means necessary.

A small hand appeared on my arm. I looked down at Alice.

"Edward, now is not the time. You have other things to deal with first," nodding toward Tanya who was glaring daggers from the side of the dance floor.

She was right. I couldn't fix things with Bella until I cleared up my non-relationship with Tanya. I sighed and raked my hand through my hair. I glared at Jacob one last time and went back to Tanya. She looked pouty, with anger in her eyes.

I asked her to go out into the hall with me where I explained politely yet firmly that while I had attended the dance with her, I wasn't interested in spending more time with her. She merely asked me to take her home. I was thankful for the silent car ride to her house.

I made sure that she went inside safely and then returned to my car. I flipped through my CD case looking for a specific disc. Finding it, I slipped it into the player. I selected Linkin Park's "What I've Done" and set the player to repeat continuously. I cranked up the volume, blasting the opening piano notes as I swung out onto the deserted rural road. I was doing 80 by the time the guitars kicked in.

I let the beat and the lyrics pound into me.

I smacked the top of the stirring wheel with the heel of my hand. _How could I be such a stupid jerk? _ I ignored Bella for months because of my selfish needs. Then I kissed her in front a gym full of our classmates. The memory of that sensational kiss was taunted by my self loathing.

_I will make this up to her. I'll tell that I'm an idiot, that I care for her, and that I'm not interested in Tanya. I'll stand by her side if she'll have me. And if she rejected me, I'd rather feel pain than continuing this lie._

_God, I loved her. _


	15. Chapter 15

A/N Thank you reviewers and readers! You rock!

Chapter 15

BPOV

I'd pretty much cried myself out and was thinking about getting ready for bed when my phone rang out "Material Girl," which I had jokingly assigned as Alice's ringtone. I didn't feel like talking but knew she'd be worried if I didn't answer.

"Hey, Alice." I said in a monotone voice.

"Hi, Bella. How are you doing?" her voice soft with concern.

"Hanging in there." I laughed mirthlessly.

"I'm so sorry. Are you going to school tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I've got a test tomorrow. Besides with a full week left before Christmas break, I have to face the music sometime." I replied, dreading going to school tomorrow and facing everyone, especially Tanya.

"I've been giving that some thought and have a plan. Rose will get to school early and do some damage control, Rose style. I'll come over with the smoking hot outfit I was going to give you for Christmas and help you get fixed up. At school, Rose, you and I will strut down the halls together like we're goddesses among mere mortals. If anyone gives you grief, Rose will bitch slap them." She concluded, taking in a big breath of air.

I giggled despite myself. "You're on, Small Fry."

"Night, Bella. Get some sleep, okay?"

"I'll do my best. Night, Alice. You're the best friend a girl could have." I said warmly.

"Told you so!" she giggled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

APOV

I had just finished speaking with Bella when Edward's car tore up the driveway. I raised an eyebrow. He must really be in a mood if he was pushing his "baby" that way.

He stormed into the hallway, everything about him tense and determined.

"Edward, I just got off the phone with Bella. Come talk with me for a bit." I said, patting the couch.

He wandered over and slumped on the couch. "How is she? What did she say?" He asked not giving me a chance to answer the first question before firing the next one at me.

"She sounded sad and tired. She didn't volunteer anything, and I didn't ask. I told her I had a plan, and she agreed to it. But I held out on one part of the plan." I said my eyes twinkling.

I quickly filled Edward in on the details.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

EPOV

I thought about Alice's plan as I drove her to Bella's house the next morning. I was the one part she'd neglected to mention to Bella. I wasn't sure springing myself on her was a good idea, but I agreed with Alice that it would be best to clear things up with Bella as soon as possible.

I shifted nervously in my seat still trying to figure out exactly what to say and wondering how she would react.

"Edward, I have some advice for you. I know your instincts are telling you to confess your love and utter devotion for her, but try to keep her feelings in mind. You went 0 to 60 on her last night, and she's likely very confused right now. Tell her that you care but give her time to adjust to the idea of being with you." She said sagely.

I glanced at her in admiration, "This is why you're my favorite sister."

"I'm your only sister, you blockhead!" she laughed as I grinned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

BPOV

I heard a knock at the door, and I shuffled over to let Alice in. She was standing on the porch with a garment bag draped over her arm.

"Hi, Bella." She kissed my cheek. "I'll just take this up to your room and get things ready while you talk to Edward," she said breezily as she squeezed past me into the house.

I started. _Edward? _I looked down the driveway and saw Edward leaning against the Volvo. He walked up to the porch, and I gestured for him to come inside. I wasn't sure what this was about but was too surprised to say anything intellect.

I was suddenly very aware that I was in blue Snoopy PJs complete with Joe Cool slippers as I led Edward to the living room. "Please have a seat," I offered politely grateful that my manners were still intact.

After he sat down on the coach, I took a nearby chair.

He looked at me with great sadness on his face. I wondered what he was going to say.

"Bella, I have a lot to apologize to you for. First of all, I want to apologize for being a jerk ever since school started. All I could think of was getting into Julliard and that was wrong and selfish. I'm also very sorry for last night. I didn't mean to embarrass you in front of everyone." He paused, considering his next words as I waited in hushed silence.

"I've never been interested in Tanya. I agreed to go to the dance with her, and she apparently confused that for something more. She now understands my lack of feelings for her." He paused again and said huskily, "The only person I care for is you, Bella." I gasped softly as he said this. _He cares about me!_

"I hope you can forgive me for being an idiot. I'd like to spend time with you - time to get to know each other better." He came to a stop, a mix of apprehension and hope in his eyes.

I joined him on the coach and took one of his hands in mine. "Edward, I forgive you. You did have some shining moments during these last months." I smiled, remembering how he'd saved my life and helped me with my stage fright among other things. He smiled broadly in return.

"I have feelings for you too." I confessed softly, looking down at our joined hands. He squeezed my hand gently.

Alice called from the top of the stairs. "Bella, it's time to make you beautiful!" Edward took in my night attire and messy hair and whispered so only I could hear, "But you already are." I flushed and gave his hand a quick squeeze before heading upstairs to be transformed by the master.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

EPOV

While Alice and Bella were busy upstairs, I hummed to myself as I thought of Bella. _She forgave me! She cares about me! _I felt ten feet tall._ I won't let her down._ _When she's not with Alice and Rose, I'll hold her hand and help her get through this awkward day. _

My heart thudded when Bella came downstairs. She was wearing a clingy, metallic blue blouse and a black skirt with a blue beaded rose design on the front. The skirt swirled softly around her knees.

"What about my eyes?" Bella anxiously asked Alice. I remembered with pain that they looked slightly bloodshot from crying. _She forgave me quicker than I will forgive myself._

Alice handed her a pair of sunglasses and donned a pair of her own. "Cool people wear shades!"

Without missing a beat, I put on mine and escorted them to the car.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

BPOV

The day was easier to endure than I'd thought it would be given the support of Edward and my friends. It was even kind of fun strutting down the hallways with my girlfriends as it was so out of character for me. Edward held my hand and walked me to classes when Alice and Rosalie weren't available. He was so sweet. No one really bothered me except Tanya. She called me a bitch under her breath as we picked up our song books in choir. I let it roll off as this was a tame reaction from Tanya.

The kiss at the dance quickly became old news when it was clear that Edward and I were "together," and when Lauren and Jessica got in a huge cat fight in the parking lot after school. Apparently, Mike had cheated on Jessica with Lauren. And I used to think not much happened in Forks.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N Thank you reviewers and readers!

Chapter 16

BPOV

Edward picked me up for school the next day. Alice and Emmett went to school in Emmett's jeep. We naturally fell into discussing our likes, dislikes, and experiences. Some of them made me blush like when he asked me what my favorite sport was, and I answered "soccer" without even thinking about it. My favorite gemstone was the emerald, of course. His favorite color was either brown or blue, he hadn't decided yet. Assuming that this had something to do with me by the look he gave me, I blushed. He smiled, reached out and stroked my cheek, and said in a velvet voice, "I've changed my mind; I like this color the best."

We decided to sit at a table by ourselves at lunch so we could talk without bugging our tablemates. Our topics were turning to deeper, more personal areas, such as our childhoods, our families, and Edward's adoption. He had been born in Chicago. When he was two years old, his parents died in a horrible car accident. Carlisle had been working at the hospital his parents were brought to that night and found out that Edward had been taken into custody as a ward of the state as there were no relatives to care for him. So Edward was adopted by the Cullens.

"Edward, I'm so sorry for your loss." I said, placing my hand on his arm.

He smiled gently. "It's okay. I was very young, so don't remember. Esme and Carlisle are my parents."

As he took me home that afternoon, we talked about my karate lessons with Emmett and my test tonight. I was going to demonstrate to Emmett what I'd learned so far. I was a little nervous about it but knew I was ready. Emmett was a tough but patient teacher. I was so lucky that he was willing to teach me.

Shyly I looked over at Edward as we pulled to a stop In front of my house.

"Would you like to watch my karate session tonight?" I asked.

"Absolutely. I'll see you tonight." He gave me a kiss on the cheek. I smiled and got out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

EPOV

As I headed home, I thought about Bella's invitation. I was thrilled that she was willing to let me watch as I had not yet seen her "in action." Emmett was clearly impressed with her abilities. He had said he'd never seen a more determined student.

"_She's learning so fast, Edward,"_ he'd said, clearly proud of her.

I felt mixed emotions. I was happy that Bella was doing so well but angry that she and other girls had to worry for their safety. _Thank God James is going to rot in prison for the rest of his life._

Bella arrived promptly at 7:25. She had her hair in a pony tail and wore a t-shirt and sweatpants. After entering the exercise room, she and Emmett started warming up. I leaned up against the side wall and watched. It was amazing to see Emmett's tall, muscular body and Bella's small, curvy one moving side by side perfectly in sync. I'd seen Bella trip on nothing at school numerous times, but here in the gym, my adorable little klutz did not exist. It was breathtaking to see this new side of Bella.

They bowed to each other, and the test began. Emmett would call out a name of a karate move and then simulate attacking her. She would then complete the corresponding defensive move, stopping just short of actually punching or kicking Emmett.

They went through several moves. I was very impressed with Bella's speed and skill.

Emmett yelled out something about twigs and grabbed Bella from behind in a rough bear hug. I stiffened; worried that she would get hurt. Bella locked her left hand and arm over Emmett's arms, preventing him from removing them from around her upper chest. She moved to the left while still in his arms, giving her right arm enough room to swing down and hit (if she hadn't stopped) Emmett in the groin. She then spun to the left, her arm arching into the air and briefly assumed a position that looked like a track star about to throw a discus. This move removed her from Emmett's grasp. She then spun and lunged at Emmett with a lethal elbow stopping an inch from his throat. _She can sing like an angel and kick ass. _

They bowed again and then playfully punched each other in the stomachs.

"You did a great job, Bella! You're ready to start learning the next set of 10 moves!" Emmett cheered.

Bella gave him a big hug and then came over to me.

"So what did you think?" she asked, her eyes dancing.

"You were amazing!" I was rewarded with a big grin.

"I'm going to tell Alice before I leave" she said and surprised me placing her hands on my arms to steady herself as she went up on her tiptoes and kissed the corner of my mouth. She left, and I put my hand where she'd kissed me, lost in a happy thought. Emmett's chuckle reminded me that I was standing there looking like an idiot.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N Thank you reviewers and readers! Here's a short one up and am making up for it by also adding a longer one.

Chapter 17

BPOV

I drove to school myself the next day as I was meeting with Mrs. Munez after school. I had finally got up the courage to ask to meet with her privately.

The day went by quickly. Edward and I sat with our friends at lunchtime after Alice whined about missing us. We compromised by holding hands under the table.

Finally it came time to speak with Mrs. Munez. I was nervous and a little scared but I knew that Mrs. Munez was an excellent teacher and wouldn't judge me for my issues.

"Hi, Mrs. Munez," I greeted her as I entered the choir room.

"Hello, Bella. Please come have a seat by me." She returned, indicating the chair next to her desk.

After we sat down, she opened with a kind smile, "So what did you want to speak to me about?"

"I wanted to ask for your help. You see, I want to try out for solo but have stage fright. Even performing among the girls is difficult." I admitted, feeling stupid and weak.

"Ah, I completely understand. Stage fright is miserable but can be overcome. I will work with you on breathing exercises and singing in different situations to help you with this. I also want you to sing as often and diversely as you can. A large part of this involves confidence in your abilities, which includes truly knowing your voice. Shall we start after the holidays?" she asked gently.

"Yes, I'd like that, Mrs. Munez. Thanks!" After wishing her a good afternoon, I walked to my truck. I felt anticipation of conquering my stage fright and relief that I had been able to talk about it with Mrs. Munez.

I headed into town to do some final Christmas shopping.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N Thank your reviewers and readers!

Chapter 18

BPOV

Christmas is here, I thought happily as I cooked Charlie a big breakfast. I couldn't help feeling as excited as a little girl as I thought about my holiday plans. Charlie and I were having a quiet Christmas morning before he started a long string of patrolling through New Year's. This evening, I was going over to the Cullen house for our friends' gift exchange. Then Rose and I were standing overnight. I wondered what Alice had in mind for us. Not makeovers again, I shuddered.

Charlie wandered in looking tired from his late shift. He grabbed some coffee and sat down at the table. "Bella, you're going to make me fat," he grumbled. I smiled knowing despite his words, he enjoyed my cooking. "The guys down at the station wanted me to say thanks for the cookies," he added.

Charlie was never much of a talker, but a bond had formed between us. I had a feeling that the incident in Port Angeles shook him up more than he let on.

After breakfast, we opened presents in the living room. Charlie seemed to really like his scarf and wore it to work. He gave me a can of pepper spray. Gotta love a practical and protective father, I thought amusedly.

That afternoon I finished wrapping up my friends' presents. I hoped they liked their gifts. I was especially anxious to see if Edward liked his. With Charlie gone, I turned on my stereo and sang along with it, remembering Mrs. Munez's advice.

Finally it was time to leave. I packed the parcels and my overnight bag into the cab of the truck with me and drove to the Cullen house. Everyone was already there, not surprising given my geriatric vehicle. Edward answered the door and helped me with my stuff. Christmas music played on the impressive audio system in the living room, and a fire crackled in the fireplace. The other two couples cheerfully snuggled on the series of love seats which were positioned in a horseshoe shape by the fire. I smiled shyly as Edward took my hand and led me to the remaining love seat. I sat down and he placed his arm around my shoulders. I sighed happily, resting my head against his shoulder. He chuckled and kissed the top of my head.

The gift exchange was fun. We laughed and joked as we opened our presents. I gave Rose a beaded hair burette, and she gave me cute black PJs. Alice's gift to me was big first aid kit, which she had personalized with my name in pink rhinestones on the cover. _Practical yet tready._ I gave her a smile as everyone laughed. I gave Alice two tickets to the fashion show being held in Seattle next month.

"Bella, this show as been sold out for weeks!" she exclaimed and bounded over and gave me a huge hug.

Edward gave my shoulders a squeeze as she ran back to Jasper.

Everyone groaned when Emmett and Jasper opened their presents from me.

"Nerf guns!" Alice yelled. "How could you **arm** them, Bella?! You two had better behave or Esme's going to kill you."

Edward chuckled, "It's going to be interesting the next few days."

"Don't even think about shooting me with those," Rosalie warned and glared at her boyfriend and her brother.

Emmett and Jasper got me karate sparring hand and feet guards, which allowed me to actually complete a defensive move without hurting my partner. I ran my hand over them, looking forward to trying them out.

Finally it was time to give Edward his present. I'd noticed that he was only using one earbud as the other one was messed up and that the skin on his iPod was peeling off. Edward opened the package and pulled out the new earbuds and the iPod skin. _I hope he likes the design._ I looked over at Alice, and she nodded her head approvingly. He took my hand and kissed the inside of my wrist causing my heart to race. "Thank you," he whispered. "Is this a custom design?" he asked holding up the iPod skin which had a black piano with a cool background.

"Yes. Alice helped me using her designing software." I mumbled, blushing.

"Bella! I barely did anything!" Alice retorted.

Now it was time for me to open Edward's gift. I gasped as I pulled out a silver pendent on a chain. It was a heart and dangling from its center was a music note. It was beautiful. "Edward, it's gorgeous! Thank you!"

He laughed and said "You're very welcome. Let me help you put it on." He carefully secured it around my neck. I shivered as his fingers touched my neck. We looked into each other's eyes and electricity sparked. Our lips met in a gentle kiss. Then something hit me on the head, making me pull back a little in surprise. Realizing I'd been hit by a nerf bullet, I winked at Edward and turned, "So Emmett, does this mean it's time to try out the sparring equipment?" I asked in a menacing voice.

He pretended to shriek in terror and ran out of the room with Jasper on his heels pelting him with the nerf bullets. Edward and I laughed. Edward pulled my back against him, and I placed my head back on his shoulder, watching the fire. _This is where I belong._ _I love him with all my heart._


	19. Chapter 19

A/N Thank you reviewers and readers! Again a song mentioned has both explicit and clean versions.

Chapter 19

EPOV

After the gift exchange, the girls had disappeared to Alice's room only to emerge around 2:30 a.m., laughing down the hallway. No doubt they had been on their way to torture Emmett. My brother slept like the dead, and the girls had their best shot at getting him at night. No one bothered me though. I was a light sleeper, and in order to protect myself from Emmett's pranks over the years, I had cultivated a reputation of being extremely dark and moody for days if disturbed.

I was in the kitchen eating breakfast when I heard the girls giggling in the living room. I was surprised they were up already. I heard the T.V. come on and a singsong intro start. It sounded like they were going to play Alice's new pop star video game. _Emmett's going to love sharing his precious game station with the girls._ I grinned to myself.

The girls started singing to "Rich Girl," by Gwen Stefani. I paused on my way to the music room to look in on them. Rose was singing off key but dancing expertly. Bella's singing was perfect, but her dancing consisted of shifting her weight from side to side. Darn, she's so cute. I blinked as I noticed she had _Bite Me_ printed across the back of her black pajama shorts.Ah, Rose's gift from last night. Finally I looked at Alice to see she was singing beautifully and dancing excellently until she had a hyper fit and just started jumping up and down. If she kept that up, Dad was going to restrict her caffeine intake again.

I closed the music room door, so the girls and I wouldn't disturb each other. I was putting the finishing touches to my composition. I'd hired a professional studio to come here and record my work in February, so I could submit it for review. If the early admissions board liked my work, I would be invited to interview in April.

I warmed up by playing random pieces. The door quietly opened and closed behind me.

_Ah, my angel has decided to visit me._

I turned my head to see Bella leaning against the wall as she had that wonderful day.

"Come join me," I invited warmly.

"Are you sure? I don't want to disturb you." Silly girl. She worried about my needs, not knowing that I wanted nothing more than to be near her for as long as I could. I thought of being separated from her. _New York ... it might as well be on the other side of the world. _

I tried to shake off the thought. _I might not even get accepted._

"Please. You're always welcome to sit with me." I returned.

She slid onto the bench next to me as I began to play the composition, which I had named "Finding an Angel." I looked over at her to see that her eyes were closed and that she was concentrating on the music. _She truly is my match. _I returned my full attention to playing, feeling all the emotions that coursed through the music – misery, jealousy, frustration, joy, happiness, and ending in a bit of sadness. A thread of hope was interwoven throughout bringing all the elements together.As I finished the final notes, she opened her eyes and looked at me in wonder.

"I don't have words adequate enough to describe how wonderful that was." She murmured. "Is this your Julliard submission piece?"

I nodded. "It's my main piece. I have other work that will be reviewed."

"Julliard will be proud to have you, Edward." She said fervently and then quickly looked down.

"What are you thinking, Bella?" I asked huskily.

She looked up at me, her eyes welling with tears, and one coursed down her cheek. "Bella, what's wrong?" I asked worriedly, taking her hands in mine.

"I'm sorry. I'm so happy for you. I know you will achieve all your dreams. I'm just going to miss you so much." Her voice hitched at the end.

"Bella, I feel the same way, although you're more confident that I'll be accepted than I am."I laughed humorlessly. "Let's see how it plays out before we worry about missing each other. Alice says everything will work out, and I'd never bet against Alice." I tried to convince both her and myself.

She laughed softly at that.

I gently wiped away her tears.

"I'd like to play another piece for you. You inspired me after you sang here."

She flushed and closed her eyes again as I began to play. This piece started out quietly and tentatively and then resonated joy and confidence.

"That was amazing! You've captured what I felt when I sang!" she looked at me in disbelief.

Her voice lowered, and she looked sad again. "Edward, I'm scared that I'm not going to be able to find that within myself again. My dream is sing like that always…even in front of other people."

"Bella, you will. You found it once, and you'll find it again. You just need to believe in yourself. Emmett believes in you. Alice believes in you." I paused, "I believe in you," my love for her seeping into my voice.

Bella reached her hand out and cupped my jaw. My mind returned to another time in this room, and I sensed this is what she would have done had Alice not interrupted. I closed my eyes, and my jaw clenched briefly as I was overcome with a surge of emotion from her simple touch and the echo of her singing in my head. I slowly opened my eyes, which burned for her.

"Bella?"

"Yes, Edward?" she asked a little distractedly, staring into my eyes.

"Would you go out to dinner with me on New Year's Eve?" I asked, giving her a half smile.

"Yes!" she breathed.

Alice screeched from the living room, "Bella, time for twister!"

Bella groaned, "Doesn't she realize how deadly that could be? I'd better go before she hunts me down."

We kissed briefly, and she left for the living room.

I again began to play the piece she had inspired by singing but paused mid note. Suddenly words started forming in my mind. I snatched up my journal and began the process of writing lyrics for the first time ever. Lyrics which would become Bella's song.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N Thank you reviewers and readers!

I hadn't originally planned to a write a song as I'd never written one before. The very idea was rather daunting. As my mind rebelled against the thought of writing lyrics, some lines came to me. But I doubted I could pull off writing an entire song. **Bella-with-the-blue-eyes** came to my rescue. She kindly took my ideas and smattering of lines, improved upon them, and blended them with her own. **While this was a collaboration, I give most of the credit to her for her skill, effort, and wonderful words. Thanks, Meg! You're the best. **

Writing fan fiction has been more fulfilling than I ever could have imagined, and this was certainly a high point!

Chapter 20

BPOV

As I waited for Edward to arrive, I thought about the week leading up to our New Year's Eve date.

_I'd spent much of it at the Cullen house. Alice and I sang every song on her video game much to Emmett and Jasper's exasperation._

_Edward had seemed distracted and disappeared a few times. I had felt a little anxious about his elusive behavior, but Alice assured me that he was working through a creative process and would return to normal soon._

"_Normal for Edward, that is." She'd winked._

_A few days prior to our date, I was sitting on the couch playing with Edward's hair as he sat on the floor in front of me. We were watching an action movie I had been dying see but found myself preoccupied. As I ran my hand lightly through his silken locks, I got up the courage to broach the subject I'd been avoiding but knew I couldn't delay much longer._

"_Um, Edward, I just wanted to let you know that my dad rearranged his patrolling schedule so he could meet you before our date." I said mortified._

"_That's good. It's time we met. My parents already love you, and your father should know who I am." He returned easily._

"_You're not worried? My dad is rather overprotective. He gave me an industrial sized can of pepper spray for Christmas." I replied incredulously._

_He laughed. "No, I'm not concerned about meeting your father."_

_Then he'd turned towards me and kissed me, making me forget everything. _

I came back to the present when Charlie coughed. I looked at him and blushed.

"Bells, you look really nice tonight." He mumbled.

"Thanks, Dad," and gave him a little hug. I'd refused to buy a new outfit, giving Alice fits. Instead I wore the metallic blue blouse and black skirt with the beaded design. It was perfect.

The doorbell rang, and I answered the door. Edward and I exchanged smiles, and I led him into the living room.

Charlie stood up, and they shook hands. Charlie looked Edward up and down and straightened up, making himself a little taller. Even then Edward had a number of inches on him.

I stood in the entryway of the living room not quite sure what to do with myself. Charlie and Edward remained standing, and Charlie opened with, "So you're the boy who saved my daughter from that SOB Smith?"

Edward nodded his head and said modestly, "Yes, sir."

"I heard you cracked a couple of his ribs. Glad someone got some shots in. I would have loved some time with him myself." Charlie glared, clenching his fist.

"Yes, I would have liked a few more minutes." Edward glowered.

Charlie nodded and grinned slightly, "What kind of car are you driving?

"Volvo S60R"

"Volvo, huh? Safe and reliable." Charlie was clearly impressed.

Charlie cleared his throat, "Well, have her back by 11. I don't want her out too late due to drunk drivers out on the roads."

"Understood, Chief Swan."

"You can call me Charlie."

Thankfully this exchange didn't last long. Edward helped me into my coat. "You look lovely," he said, kissing my cheek.

I took in his black coat, dark blue button down, and black slacks. "You look handsome, of course. Say we match!"

"I wondered why Alice insisted I wear this shirt," he sighed and then grinned.

As he held the car door open for me, I said. "Well, he likes you."

He smiled and went around the other side.

As we headed out of town, I asked. "So where are we going?

"La Bella Italia in Port Angeles. I'd love to take you to Seattle but knew the Chief wouldn't approve."

"Alice says you've been working on a new project. Is it going well?"

"Yes, I finished it a few days ago." "So how big is an industrial sized can of pepper spray?" he asked, changing the subject.

I pulled it out of my purse and showed it to him. "Impressive. You could always spray the unfortunate fool with it and then club him upside the head."

I laughed, "I'm sure Emmett would approve."

La Bella Italia was a lovely little restaurant, and Edward had reserved a table in a quiet corner. The dim lighting and soft music created a very romantic atmosphere. After a few minutes, all I saw was Edward. While I loved his family dearly, it was wonderful having time alone with him. We held hands and talked about any and everything, as was our way. Edward was telling me a hilarious story about Emmett and Jasper stalking and terrorizing the staff at every Best Buy store within a 300 mile radius for the latest version of 'Halo' when our food arrived. We had both ordered the mushroom ravioli, which were heavenly.

After dinner, Edward and I walked to a small plaza near the restaurant. The air was chilly, but it felt good after the warmth of the restaurant. He drew me down onto a bench with him, and we looked at the sparkling lights in the trees and on the lamp posts. It gave the area a magical quality. I breathed in the clean, crisp air and sighed happily.

"Bella, I have something I'd like to give you." He said, sounding a little unsure of himself.

"Edward, you shouldn't have! You already gave me a beautiful necklace." I exclaimed, pulling it up gently for him to see.

He smiled, pleased with my enthusiasm, and pulled out a flat square shaped present from his coat. "Humor me," he requested in his most persuasive voice.

I got lost in his eyes for a few seconds and then took the small parcel from his hands. I opened the wrapping paper to find a CD jewel case labeled with elaborate script, "Bella's Song."

I looked up, "Is it the piece I inspired by singing? I asked.

He nodded, "Open it." He encouraged softly.

When I opened the jewel case, I saw in addition to a CD there were lyrics printed inside the cover. My eyes filled with tears as I read:

_I lived in the shadow of many  
Hiding myself from the glare  
My security  
A weight I could no longer bear._

I told myself someday.

Stepping from darkness into light  
Prepared to fight for what was mine

_Insecurity_

_Blinking, trying out my new  
sight._

I told myself someday.  
I told myself someday.

_Chorus: Always hidden, never found  
Singing out with no sound.  
Wanted to break free,  
Wanting to be me,  
But too shy to try…_

I told myself someday.  
I told myself someday.

You believe in everything I do  
And I believe in you too  
Gave security  
Together what can't we do oh?

I told myself someday,  
I told myself someday.

_Chorus: Always hidden, never found  
Singing out with no sound.  
Wanted to break free,  
Wanting to be me,  
But too shy to try…._

Everything to us is brand new  
And there's nothing left to do  
But let my voice soar  
As never before

Always hidden now I'm found,  
Now, I'm singing out with sound  
Helped me to be free,  
You helped me to be me  
Now I have the courage to try,

I told myself today,  
You told me today is my day,  
Someday became today,

Yeah someday became today….  
Today….

I looked up with tears spilling from my eyes. "This is truly amazing!"

He caressed my cheeks, brushing away my tears. My pulse quickened at his touch. "I thought having a song of your very own would help you find your voice."

"I can't tell you what this means to me!" I threw myself into his arms.

He laughed breathlessly as I gave him my best imitation of an Emmett bear hug and pulled back to scan my face. "I love you, Bella." He said solemnly, unspoken promises in his eyes.

I took in a gulp of air and gave him a huge smile. "I love you too." I said a little unsteadily.

He gave me a crooked grin, and we shared a kiss even more passionate than the one at the dance. I was floating when we finally parted.

"I should get you home before the Chief tracks us down."

--

I called Edward at midnight.

"Happy New Years" I whispered.

"Happy New Years, Bella." He whispered back.

"I love you, Edward. I hope you have a good night."

"I love you too. Happy dreams, my angel."


	21. Chapter 21

A/N Thank you reviewers and readers! It was natural to keep going with Bella's POV here but I promise some Edward time soon.

Chapter 21

BPOV

I woke up early New Year's Day. It was the perfect day to learn my song. Charlie was at work, and the Cullen family would be out of town visiting friends. I daydreamed as I ate breakfast, thinking about Edward's love and the remarkable song he'd written for me. I was the luckiest girl in the world.

After breakfast, l absorbed the music while reading the lyrics, getting them in my head. I then started singing softly to further commit them to memory. Once that felt good, I started playing with nuances and inflictions.

I took a break for lunch and ran some laundry. I then relaxed on my bed, playing with my necklace. Last night had been so incredible. I replayed it in my mind, focusing on Edward's face. I realized I didn't have a picture of him. I made a mental note to fix that soon. Oh, and perhaps he would like a few of me. I let my mind wander for a little longer and then sat up and straightened my shoulders.

No more delaying. It was time to find my voice. I envisioned the time I'd done it before. I reflected on my growing confidence in myself. I thought about Edward's faith and love for me. All of these thoughts evoked joy and strength. I started the music as all my emotions bubbled over. I found it. I found my voice! At first I was in shock, just as I had been that first time in the music room. I sang the song again. Nope, it was still there! I bounced around my room in elation.

I realized it was time to start dinner, so I skipped down the stairs and tripped on the rug on my way to the kitchen. I was so happy, I barely noticed.

Charlie was sitting at the table drinking coffee.

"Oh, hi Dad, I didn't realize you were home. I'll get dinner started now." I gave him a kiss on the top of his head.

He rubbed his eyes. _Was he crying?_ "Dad, are you okay?"

"Yeah, just got some wood dust in my eye after bringing in some fire wood."

"You should flush out your eyes." I said concerned.

"No, no. I'm okay. Say that was some nice singing. Is that a popular song with you kids?"

"Oh, thanks. I hope I wasn't too loud. Actually Edward wrote the song for me. He gave it to me last night. Isn't that fantastic?"

"I knew I liked that kid." He mumbled to himself. I smiled as I made dinner.

The next morning, I sang to my song again to make sure the previous day hadn't been a fluke. Charlie had already left for work, so I could sing uninhibited. To my delight, it was still there. I even tried a few other songs to make sure it wasn't just my song that worked. Nope, it didn't matter. I still had it. Now, I just have needed to sing like that in front of other people. Well, other people besides Edward. Everything in me sang for him.

I finished getting ready and headed to school. I was putting my stuff in my locker when strong arms encircled me from behind and warm lips kissed my neck. Edward whispered in my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

"Hello, love. Have a good day yesterday?"

"As a matter a fact I did, and how about you?

"Yeah, but I missed you."

"I missed you too. Did you have fun?"

"Yeah, it was nice visiting Carlisle and Esme's friends and their kids. Alice plowed through Hannah and Jasmine's closets and gave them fashion tips, while Emmett and I had a "Guitar Hero" showdown with Michael. Emmett's still grumpy. It's the one game I can beat him at every time. What did you do?"

"Oh, some laundry, hung out, did a bit of singing." I said nonchalantly.

"Singing, huh?" he said playing along.

"Yes, I've been known to do that once in awhile. How about meeting me in the choir room at the start of lunch?" I tried to sound flirty but wasn't sure I pulled it off.

"I might be available." He purred. _Darn, he's good. _

"Perhaps I should provide you with some incentive."

He chuckled and released me so I could turn around and kiss him. A teacher passed by and tsked at us, so we said our goodbyes and headed off to our respective classes.

Of course the morning dragged by at snail pace. I could hardly wait to sing for Edward. Not only to show him that I'd found my voice but also to show my appreciation of his wonderful gift.

The bell rang, and I walked quickly to the choir room. Edward's class was closer, so he was waiting for me outside the choir room door.

We walked in together, holding hands.

"I absolutely love my song. Would you play for me?" I asked, planting a couple of kisses on his face.

He captured my head gently in his hands and gave me an incredible kiss.

"I'd be happy to play for you," he murmured as we broke apart.

"Let me catch my breath first." I said softly.

He laughed a bit breathlessly himself as he sat down at the piano. I stood next to it but angled slightly away from him as I wasn't sure I could look at him without messing up.

"Ready?" he asked.

I took a deep breath and nodded.

As he began to play, I closed my eyes and centered myself. I focused on Edward's beautiful music and amazing words. I opened my eyes and began to sing. I felt myself loosen up as I sang, and it was very natural to turn towards Edward. I met his eyes as I sang of believing in each other. He smiled, and I focused on soaring.

As soon as the song ended, he slid out from the bench and scooped me up in his arms and twirled me around.

"Bella, you were marvelous! I knew you could do it!" he cheered.

I laughed blissfully from singing and spinning in his arms. "It helps to have a wickedly talented boyfriend."

We ended up in a crumpled heap on the floor.

I laughed really hard. "Edward, you're catching my klutziness."

He laughed too, "Now I can say I've truly fallen for you."

I grinned. Only Edward could pull off a line like that smoothly.

The door slammed behind us, I turned to see Tanya glaring at us. "Why don't you get a room?" She snarled and stalked back out of the room.

I blushed as I realized Edward and I were in a rather intimate position, and that Tanya of all people had found us in it. Edward shook his head slightly. His face was serious and his eyes dark. He ran a finger down my hot cheek. "No worries, love. She's not worth it."

We helped each other up.

"Ready to grab some lunch?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm starving!" I answered enthusiastically.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N Thank you reviewers and readers! Here's a little Edward time as promised. Not my best by any means but keeping up with his view.

Chapter 22

EPOV

Early New Year's Day we piled into Esme's minivan, which also served as the Cullen family vehicle when all of us could arrange our schedules for a trip together. I drove so much, it felt weird being a passenger and in a minivan no less. _Shudder_. I felt like I was five.

Alice plucked down in the seat next to me after Emmett claimed the back. He started thumping to a beat as Carlisle headed down the freeway. _Good idea._ I pulled out my iPod, mentally preparing myself for a long day.

"Oh no, you don't! I want to hear about last night. Spill it!"

"Spill what?" I asked innocently.

"Spill it! Spill it! Spill it!" She shrieked, smacking my arm with each exclamation.

"Ow! Alice!"

"Alice, stop beating on your brother." Esme admonished.

Carlisle said, "No more lattes for you, young lady."

"Ah, Dad! She whined.

"I meant it, Edward. Did you give her the song or not?" she glared at me.

"Yes, I did. Although she made it a bit tough. She didn't want to accept another present from me because she was so pleased with her necklace. I had to persuade her." I said, shaking my head in wonder.

"And happened when she realized what it was?"

"Well, she said it was amazing and that it meant a lot to her. She cried and almost broke my ribs in huge hug." _I downplayed both of our responses as my family didn't need all the details._

Esme sighed happily as Emmett snickered from the back and said, "That's my girl."

Alice nodded, "Of course she cried, it's a lovely song. Then what happened? So help me, Edward, I'm going to get this out of you one way or another."

"I told her that I loved her." I whispered.

"You told her that you loved her!" Alice shrieked again.

Carlisle growled softly, "Alice, don't make me pull over."

Esme flashed me a big smile.

Emmett made kissy sounds.

_Having no secrets in this family could be truly mortifying_.

Alice regained herself enough to smirk, "You gave her the song AND you proclaimed your love all in one night! You are a bold one, Edward. What did she say?"

"She was so happy over her song. She absolutely glowed. It felt right. She told me that she loves me too.

"Oh, Edward, That's wonderful!" Esme exclaimed, and Carlisle chuckled.

Emmett tried to hum the wedding march, but it sounded more like a funeral dirge. I'm pretty sure it wasn't intentional, but it was pretty funny none the less.

Alice subsided deeper into her seat and seemed lost in thought. I hurriedly put on my earbuds (_thank you, Bella_) and turned on my iPod to escape any further interrogations.

I thought about how wonderful the evening had been and how truly blessed I was to have Bella's love. I smiled thinking of her reaction to the song and to my confession and the kiss we'd shared.

We had a great time visiting the Wheatons. It was fun wasting Emmett at "Guitar Hero" yet again, but I found myself distracted most of the time. I realized that I missed Bella. She'd been a constant at our house over Christmas break, and I felt incomplete without her there. _Edward, its only one day. Get over it._

We got home late, so I didn't call Bella, afraid I'd wake her.

Emmett and Alice seemed to take forever to get ready the next morning. They grumbled as I pushed them out the door. "Come on, guys. I have to get to school!"

"Where's the fire, Edward?" Alice joked.

Emmett didn't help with "Eddie's in wuv."

I scowled at them both.

I found Bella at her locker with a soft smile on her face.

I hugged her from behind and nuzzled my face into her neck, giving her a kiss.

She relaxed into me naturally, as I whispered into her ear, "Hello, love. Have a good day yesterday?"

"As a matter a fact I did, and how about you?" she asked happily.

"Yeah, but I missed you." _Watch the intensity, Edward._ I reminded myself.

"I missed you too. Did you have fun?" she continued lightly.

"Yeah, it was nice visiting Carlisle and Esme's friends and their kids. Alice plowed through Hannah and Jasmine's closets and gave them fashion tips, while Emmett and I had a "Guitar Hero" showdown with Michael. Emmett's still grumpy. It's the one game I can beat him at every time. What did you do?"

"Oh, some laundry, hung out, did a bit of singing." She said casually.

"Singing, huh?" I returned, equally casual but inside I was ecstatic for her.

"Yes, I've been known to do that once in awhile. How about meeting me in the choir room at the start of lunch?" _Wow, that flirty tone was giving my heart fits._

"I might be available." I murmured, trying to keep up with her mood. 

"Perhaps I should provide you with some incentive." _Not that I needed any, but I wasn't one to refuse such an offer. _

I laughed and let her go. She turned around and initiated quite the kiss. A teacher passed by and scolded us, so we said goodbye and headed off to class.

I thought I was going to die of frustration before the bell signaling our lunch period rang. I met Bella at the choir room door, and we held hands as we walked in.

"I absolutely love my song. Would you play for me?" She asked and kissed me sweetly all over my face but avoided my lips.

_She's going to be the death of me._

To save my sanity, I took her head gently in my hands and kissed her deeply. _Yes, that was better._

"I'd be happy to play for you," I whispered as we broke apart.

"Let me catch my breath first." She said softly.

_I liked that she appeared as dazed as I felt._

I laughed as I sat down at the piano. Bella stood near me but angled away. I understood that she still felt shy sharing her gift, even with me. I also knew that this would change with practice and confidence.

"Ready?" I asked gently.

She took a deep breath and nodded.

I began to play. She sang even more movingly than before. She was phenomenal. I lost myself in the music and her voice, overjoyed to share a dream with my love. During the song, she turned towards me and actually met my eyes as she sang the part of about our belief in each other. I smiled, elated that she felt comfortable enough to do so.

As soon as I could, I slid off the bench and scooped her up. I held her up high and twirled around in circles.

"Bella, you were marvelous! I knew you could do it!"

She laughed. "It helps to have a wickedly talented boyfriend."

_Her faith in me meant more than she would ever now. _

We ended up in a crumpled heap on the floor.

She laughed louder than I'd ever heard her laugh before. "Edward, you're catching my klutziness."

I laughed in return, "Now I can say I've truly fallen for you."

_Well, that was rather corny, but I didn't mind being a dork around her._

The door slammed behind us, and I looked to see Tanya fuming. "Why don't you get a room?" She hissed and stormed back out of the room.

Bella blushed as she looked at how our bodies were all jumbled together. She and I both knew it was innocent. I cursed Tanya and her gutter mind. I shook my head and ran a finger down Bella's red cheek. "No worries, love. She's not worth it."

We helped each other up.

"Ready to grab some lunch?" I asked, attempting to return to a lighter topic.

"Yes, I'm starving!" she exclaimed enthusiastically.

I smiled as we walked to the cafeteria.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N Thank reviewers and readers! My choir actually sang the song mentioned below in a Spring program. It was also an all girls' choir in a small Northwest town. Weird, huh? ;) This is a builder chapter. More to come soon.

Because Halloween is my **favorite** holiday, I'll be posting Chapter 1 of my new story "Something Other" as my treat tomorrow!

Chapter 23

BPOV

It was great being back in choir after the long break. The feeling of newness permeated the air- new year, new program, new songs, and new color scheme. Alice was very excited about the last one, of course. I sensed a big shopping trip in our future.

The Spring program was a more open format, so there wasn't a structured theme. This allowed the soloists to have more freedom in their song selections. Mrs. Munez announced that tryouts for the two solo spots would be held mid February.

We warmed up, and then Mrs. Munez handled out the first song for the program, "The Rainbow Connection." Oh, I loved that song, it was so wistful. Angela and the others around me also murmured similar sentiments.

Tanya raised her hand and whined, "Mrs. Munez, is this some mistake? Why we are singing that stupid frog song?"

Mrs. Munez sighed, "It's true it was sung by Kermit the Frog. It also was an award winning song, and its wistful nature fits very nicely with the others in the program. If you have further questions regarding my choices, please see me after class."

Tanya huffed but remained silent.

We spent the rest of the hour breaking down the song by each section. Some may find this part of the process tedious, but I enjoyed the journey of taking a song from its parts and working with the other girls to build it into a complete experience.

As we were gathering our things to leave, Mrs. Munez asked me to stay after.

Tanya shouldered past me and muttered so only I could hear, "Poor Bella, need some extra help? Some people just aren't talented."

I stiffened from the physical contact but did not bother to reply.

Edward's eyes glittered as he walked up to me and asked protectively, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I sighed.

"I'll meet you at your locker." He looked closely at me to make sure I was truly okay, kissed my cheek, and left.

I nodded and walked over to Mrs. Munez's desk. She smiled at me and indicated that I take a seat.

"Bella, I've worked up a plan to work on your stage fright. I'd like to meet with you twice a week after school. Would meeting Wednesdays and Thursdays work for you?"

"Sure, that would be great." I said, excited that she was willing to work with me so frequently.

"Good. First we will begin with breathing exercises. This will only take a few sessions to demonstrate and practice together, and then you can practice using the techniques on your own. We will then work on negative self talk, fears, doubts, and transitioning to an external focus so that you may properly engage whatever audience you are singing for. Oh, here is the list of different singing situations you should experience to assist you. You'll want to start at the top and work down. Note there is one that indicates singing on stage in front of the full choir. We will be performing at the elementary school and five girls will be allowed to sing solo as a means of practice, so you will have an opportunity to try a solo situation even if you don't win a solo spot."

"That sounds great, Mrs. Munez." What she'd laid out seemed very helpful.

"Excellent, then I look forward to working with you starting tomorrow."

"I really appreciate your time." I said earnestly.

"You're welcome, Bella. I'm glad you came to me for help." She replied kindly.

I grabbed my bag and headed to my locker.

Edward leaned against it, waiting for me. "How did it go?" he asked.

"Fine. " I looked down at the list of different singing situations. "I think I'm going to need Alice's help with some of this, though." I looked up again, chewing on my lip.

He reached out and caressed my cheek. "I can help too."

"Thanks, Edward, but I know you must have a lot to do before recording next month."

"Actually I don't. I do have some things to wrap up but if I don't keep myself occupied with other things, I'm likely to start picking at my work too much. It's not a pleasant or productive experience."

"I'd be happy for your help, but lease be sure to let me know when you need time off. I'll understand. I'd never want to jeopardize your dream for the sake of mine."

He leaned in and kissed me. "Bella, you're one of the most selfless people I know."

I stayed at the Cullen house after karate that night to discuss Mrs. Munez's plan with Alice.

"I'd be happy to help you with your breathing exercises and how to engage an audience." She clapped her hands excitedly.

I handed her the list of singing situations. The first on the list was singing for friends or family in a comfortable location. "Number one is easy, I can sing for you and Edward here."

"Yes, that's a good idea." She agreed.

Number two was singing in the choir room with only part of the choir present.

"I'll help you get the girls together to root for you."

"No Tanya?" I asked hopefully.

"No Tanya." She replied firmly. _For a second she actually resembled Edward. _

"Then I need to sing in front of the full choir. That will be try outs." I said resolutely.

Alice squeaked, "I'm so happy that you're going for it!"

I then looked at the next item. "Karaoke in front of a room full of people – How am I going to pull this off? The Lodge doesn't do karaoke. I don't even think there's a karaoke bar in Port Angeles."

Alice's eyes gleamed. "Leave that one to me."

I explained to Alice that the last one was covered by the performance at the elementary school.

"Good, so after you've had your breathing lessons, we will start on your list. K?" Alice asked, all business.

"Deal," I smiled as we shook on it.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N Thank you readers and reviewers! Your kind thoughts always brighten my day.

Chapter 24

BPOV

The breathing techniques turned out to be easy to pick up. Alice and I practiced together and before long they became a natural routine.

Alice helped me work on my audience focus by singing for Esme and me, and then breaking down some pointers.

Then it was my turn. Edward began playing as Alice took the chair I had previously occupied. As I sang, I worked hard to not only sing well but to follow Alice's tips for engaging the audience. I couldn't help looking over at Edward though. Every time I sang my song, I was reminded of his wonderful gift and love for me.

Esme and Alice clapped appreciatively after I finished.

"That was wonderful." Esme breathed.

Alice agreed, "Yes, you were amazing, Bella! However, we need to work on your focus. You were looking at Edward too much. We know you find your accompanist irresistible, but the audience will get jealous if he gets more attention than they do."

I blushed, and Edward chuckled.

So we continued working on this for a half hour, and I felt comfortable with my focus in this situation.

Edward and I snuggled on the couch for awhile before I needed to leave. I sighed, "I don't want to go home."

Edward kissed the top of my head, "I know what you mean, love. However, I don't think Charlie would appreciate your not being there."

"True. The poor man has had to fend for himself for more dinners than I'd like. I can't believe how much I've got going on right now. Maybe I should cut back on karate." I pondered.

"I think karate's actually good for your singing because it helps you build confidence. Is there something else you could change that would help?"

"I've been spending a lot of time on my homework. Math is giving me some trouble. Maybe I should talk to the teacher."

"Bring your books over, and I'll help you." He offered. _He was so generous with his time._

"You're too good to me." I said, feeling guilty.

He shook his head gently and said with love and reverence in his voice, "Only the best for my Bella."

I began kissing him, trying to convey even in a small way how much I truly loved and adored him. He pulled me close and deepened the kiss. I threaded my fingers in his gloriously messy hair as his hands ran up and down my back. He gently broke off the kiss and rested his forehead against mine. We both tried to catch our breath. He pulled back to look into my eyes. I got lost in the emerald brilliance of his. "I should have offered to help you with your homework ages ago." He gave me an impish half grin.

I giggled.

I gave Edward the sheet music for the song I would sing in front of the partial choir. I had chosen "Foolish Games." (Sung by Jewel) It was good practice for my range, and the music was beautiful. I couldn't wait to hear Edward to play it.

He walked me out to my truck. He pulled me towards him for another kiss and eventually we reluctantly parted. He hugged me and said into my hair, "Sweet dreams tonight."

"They will be if you're in them," I teased gently, and said more seriously, "I hope you sleep well. Alice says you've been up some insane hours lately."

"I'm getting nervy about my submission work. The closer I get to recording, the worse it gets."

I pulled back to look at him with earnest sincerity, "Edward, you are so fabulously talented that Julliard's going to be on its knees begging you to attend. Remember to believe in yourself. You can do this. I know you can."

He smiled at my wholehearted support. "I can't tell you how much your faith means to me."

He helped me with the door of the truck and then stepped back as I started the noisy beast and drove off. I looked in the rear view mirror and saw him illuminated in the glow of the porch lighting.

_Sweet dreams, my dark angel_.


	25. Chapter 25

A/N Thank you readers and reviewers! I dedicate this chapter to Buggage, who nailed exactly where I was going next. Edward just wouldn't be Edward without some inner demons.

Chapter 25

EPOV

I stood in the drive until Bella's truck disappeared from sight before I headed back into the house. I felt a twinge of conscience as I hadn't been completely honest with her. Yes, I would feel nervous about getting accepted until I had the actual letter in my hands, but most of my late night stress centered on what would happen when I actually did get it.

A battle raged within me as I tried and failed to see how I could hang on to both of my dreams - Julliard and being with Bella. Should I just wait and apply a year later? But that implied that Bella had the desire and the means to come to New York after graduation. Did Bella and I have a long distance relationship that would likely fade? Would she find comfort elsewhere in those long months apart? I frowned as I thought of Jacob. Yes, he'd be happy to be there for her, first as a friend and then as something more. I shook off these thoughts as I saw my mind heading down a dark path.

The only thing that was clear was that I wouldn't burden Bella with my fears. She was happy and finally finding herself. No, I would hold onto this until it couldn't be avoided any longer.

I wasn't quite sure what to do with myself. I wandered into the music room and played Bella's selection for her next singing practice. The haunting quality of the melody fit perfectly with my melancholy mood.

Alice found me staring off into space while sitting at the piano, no longer feeling like playing anymore.

She wrapped her small arm around my shoulders and said knowingly, "You're worrying about leaving Bella aren't you?"

"Yeah," I replied and my voice kind of broke. _I'm a mess._

"Edward, I can't explain how, but I know you and Bella will be together as you were meant to be. Believe in that as much as you believe in yourself, or it's going to tear you up inside and likely Bella too. Is that what you want?"

"Of course not," I sighed.

"Then focus on the now and enjoy the time with her." She smiled encouragingly.

"Thanks, Alice." _My sister was amazing. There was a wise person hidden in the body of a hyper shopaholic._

"No problem. I was wondering about your recording schedule. Do you think there will be some extra time available?"

"I've scheduled two full days, so yes, I would expect that I won't need the studio staff for the entire time. Why do you ask?"

"I thought it would be a good experience for Bella to record, and it would allow you to add her song to your submission CD, showcasing not only the instrumental version but also her version, since you wrote the lyrics."

"That's a great idea." I said, surprised that I hadn't thought of it myself.

"Yes, I do have those occasionally." She grinned mischievously and left.

Talking with Alice made me realize that wallowing was not really helping anything, so I decided I needed a distraction. I challenged Emmett to a video game battle and after a few hours I felt at peace enough with myself to get some real sleep in for the first time in days. I dreamed of Bella performing her solo to a full gym as I played for her.


	26. Chapter 26

A/N Thank you for the awesome reviews!

Chapter 26

BPOV

I continued to work on my breathing exercises, and Alice and I talked through the next situation. It was really like singing for a small audience as my focus would be Mrs. Munez. What was new was that I would have people behind me watching my performance. Yikes. Alice and I talked to nine girls from choir, who were excited to help. Alice would round out the number to ten.

Finally the day came to try out this experience. The girls assembled in the risers, and Mrs. Munez was seated in the front of the room at enough of a distance away to make sure I projected my voice properly.

I stood in front of the risers, shaking my hands out to loosen my tightening muscles. I turned my head towards Edward and met his eyes. I gave him a brief nod to signal my readiness.

I returned my focus to center as he began to play. I let the music wrap around me in a sad blanket. I began to sing "Foolish Games," as if Mrs. Munez was the only person in the room. I concentrated so much on this that I was shocked at the clapping and cheers that followed the end of the song.

The girls filed out of the risers, and I heard a ton of comments as they came up to hug me and then leave. Some of them were "Great job, Bella. "Finally, some fresh blood for solo," and Tryouts are going to be fun." Alice and Edward both hugged me. Mrs. Munez patted me on the shoulder and smiled, "Bella, that was excellent. I look forward to hearing your solo selection."

Edward was holed up for the next couple of days in the Cullen music room with the recording staff. I was so happy that he was finally at this stage as I worried about his nerves. Once the CD was sent off, it was only a matter of time before he was accepted. He'd surprised me by asking to record my song to include on the CD. After all he'd lovingly done for me; I was excited to do something for him. I was proud of the song he'd written and would sing my very best for him.

I arrived at the Cullen house late in the afternoon. The music room door had a printed sign that said "Recording, Quiet Please." Someone had written beneath this "That means you, Emmett!" I covered my mouth with my hand as I snickered.

The door opened, and the recording staff and Alice shuffled me in and positioned me in front of a high tech looking microphone. In fact the music room was full of high tech machinery.

Edward gave me a kiss on the cheek. "How are you feeling?" he quietly asked.

I touched his face, and he pressed it against my hand in response. He looked tired.

"Fine. I'm happy to see you." I said.

I was rewarded with one of his brilliant half smiles. "The feeling's mutual." He hugged me and then returned to the piano.

Alice explained that we would focus on "Bella's Song" first and then if there was time, record some other songs for fun.

We worked on "Bella's Song" until everyone was satisfied that the best version was recorded. We then recorded "Finally" and "Foolish Games." Alice was awesome at giving me quiet pointers in between takes. It was a lot of hard work but fun too.

Afterwards, Edward, Alice, and I sat in the kitchen munching on snacks. We discussed the karaoke party that the Esme and Carlisle had agreed to allow at the house and were fronting the rental of all the equipment for it. They were so awesome! There was a lot of work involved in setting this up and performing but it was going to be the coolest party Forks had seen…well likely ever. Alice and I danced around the kitchen in excitement as Edward laughed, happy for us.


	27. Chapter 27

A/N Thank you readers and reviewers!

Chapter 27

BPOV

The recording studio did a wonderful job putting together Edward's CD and it was sent off in the mail. He said he'd hear sometime in March if he was invited for the final interview.

He worked hard to appear upbeat, but I could see through this front. He still looked tired and even a bit distant at times. I caught glimpses of sadness on his face. Nerves couldn't be causing this. There was something going on that he wasn't telling me. This realization hurt. Didn't he know I was there for him? Maybe he didn't. I'd been so busy with singing and everything else. Could he be feeling pushed aside? Maybe he was getting tired of being with me. My heart constricted at the thought. I decided that the only way to handle this was to not allow him to stick to his "nerves" party line.

After karate, I went up to his room and knocked softly on the door.

"Come in," he called.

I walked in and closed the door behind me. He was stretched out on the black couch and pulled his earbuds out at my approach. He sat up and patted the cushion as an invitation.

"Hi. How was karate?" he said. He hugged me and kissed the top of my head.

"Good, thanks. I started a new set tonight. Umm, Edward, I wanted to talk to you about something." I worked to sound steady, when inside I was nervous.

"What about?" he said casually, but he tensed slightly.

I gently pulled back out of his embrace and turned so I could see his face and to see his eyes, which were not meeting mine.

I decided the direct approach was best. "Edward, I'm worried about you. You look miserable, and I don't believe that it's all nerves about Julliard."

He looked at me; sadness was in his eyes as I continued, "Why aren't you being honest with me? I love you, Edward, but I can't be there for you when you push me away." I felt angry and hurt, and traitor tears welled and spilled.

A look of anguish appeared on his face, and I was stunned to see tears streak down his own face. He pulled me to him in a tight hug. "I'm so sorry, Bella. I never meant to hurt you." He was silent for awhile as he continued to hold me to him, and then he pulled back to look in my eyes. "I'm scared. Scared of leaving. Scared of losing you. I didn't want to worry you with my fears."

I gave a short laugh of relief, "I was afraid you wanted to break up with me."

He briefly closed his eyes and his face tightened in pain. "God, I've messed up so badly." He took my face in his hands and looked deeply into my eyes. "Bella, I love you so much. I dream of spending the rest of my life with you."

I gasped soundlessly as I saw the promise of forever in his eyes. He leaned down and gently kissed me.

"Edward, that is my dream too. "But if we're going to make it a reality, we have to be honest with each other. No more secrets."

We continued to talk and the openness of thoughts and feelings was incredible. Then we snuggled on the couch for a time, not talking, just being. Edward hummed softly. I realized I hadn't heard him hum lately. The humming died away as his breathing evened out. "Edward," I whispered. He didn't answer. I smiled softly. He was asleep. There wasn't an easy way to extract myself from his arms without waking him up, and I was reluctant to leave him just yet. I snuggled in closer and listened to his heart beating. The steady sound was smoothing, and I drifted off to sleep too.


	28. Chapter 28

A/N Thank you readers and reviewers!

Chapter 28

EPOV

I was floating in light. Happiness filled me. Everything was right in my universe.

"I love you, Edward."

Ah, Heaven. I must be in heaven as I just heard my angel whisper my favorite words.

I continued to float.

She began singing "Finally" very quietly. I could barely make out the words.

I was back at the Winter Dance kissing my love. But she didn't run away. I just held her tight. _Yes, stay with me, Bella._

I began to return to consciousness. My arms and legs were stiff, but there was a warm and delightful body nestled up against me. I slowly opened my eyes. Bella was in my arms, singing in her sleep. _What a pair we are._ I thought, amused. More often than not, I woke up with my fingers playing a piano that didn't exist.

I thought about the mistakes I had made, and how Bella had forgiven me for each one. While I didn't know what our future held, I knew we would be together. After our long talk, I truly believed this.

Bella remained silent after finishing her song. A song came to my mind, and I began humming "Never Tear Us Apart" (INXS). Humming didn't seem adequate to my mood, so I started singing the words softly. As I started the last two rounds of the chorus, Bella began harmonizing with my singing. Was she awake? No, even asleep she was amazingly attuned to me. What an unusually cool experience to sing perfectly with someone who was asleep. I made a mental note to sing this again sometime when she was awake.

Bella eventually stirred in my arms. She sighed dreamily, as I rubbed my hand along her shoulder and upper arm.

"Edward?" I loved the way she said my name in that sleepy voice.

"Yes, Bella?"

She sat up with a confused look on her face. "What time is it?"

I checked my watch, "Midnight."

"Oh my god, what are your parents going to think?" She said panicking.

"Fortunately they won't be home from a concert until late. So when will Chief Swan be running me over with his squad car?"

"Charlie's shift doesn't end until 2 a.m."

"So we're in the clear." I smiled as she relaxed.

She gazed into my eyes with a soft smile on her face. While the time spent in my room had been chaste, it had brought a heightened intimacy. It was breathtaking to see that awareness in her beautiful eyes. The air became electric between us.

_Time to get out of my room…_

I helped her up and gave her a quick, hard kiss before leading her back downstairs.

Emmett greeted us from the couch, "Hey sleepyheads. I checked on you an hour ago to make sure you weren't dead in there. Edward, only you could bore a girl to sleep. You're making us guys look bad, Bro." He chuckled, "Hey Bella, do you know you talk in your sleep?"

Leave it to Emmett to not keep that kind of information to himself.

Bella stiffened.

"You said you wanted to sqoosh Edward's cute butt. Too bad the fool was sitting on it." He roared.

Bella's face turned beet red, and Emmett launched into a new fit of laughter. I glared at him and pulled her into my arms. I whispered in her ear. "I'll beat him over the head with his game station, I promise."

She reached her face up for a kiss, which I gladly gave her. _Stupid Emmett, messing with my love. _It was one thing for him to pick on me as I was used to his brutish humor. I paused, with my lips on hers. _Wait, where was her hand going?_ It slid slowly down one side of my rear. Her fingers fanned out and gently squeezed. Dear Lord! That was insanely hot! She smiled up at me apologetically and leaned around me to stick her tongue out at Emmett.

For once in his life, Emmett was at a loss for words.

I walked her out to her truck. "Sorry about that, Edward. I just knew that he wouldn't let that go until I showed him I didn't care."

I laughed. "No need to apologize, Bella." I nuzzled her neck, "You can sqoosh me anytime you'd like."

She chuckled softly, "Good to know."

I ran my hands down to her low back, paused, and looked at her with a raised eyebrow, seeking permission. Her eyes widened, and she smiled broadly.

I slid both hands down her cute little bottom and squeezed. Giving sqooshes was exceptional too. She gasped as I pulled her up hard against me and kissed her. I was consumed by the fire that blazed between us.

We pulled back from that shattering kiss, and she laughed breathlessly, "I love you. Make sure you get more sleep tonight."

"I promise. Love you, Bella."

I walked back to the house with a huge smile on my face. Emmett laughed. I tried to scowl at him angrily but couldn't pull it off.

"She revved you up, didn't she? Just so you know, she also had some pretty interesting ideas about your chest."

I walked up behind the couch, grabbed him in a headlock, and gave him a noogie.

I released him and started back upstairs.

He called after me, "You gonna to find some excuse to run around with your shirt undone?'

"Absolutely." _What my Bella wants, my Bella gets._


	29. Chapter 29

A/N Thank you readers and reviewers!

Chapter 29

I stood off to the side of the choir room and began doing my breathing techniques to calm my nerves. Today was the day. Solo tryouts. _I can do this._ Suddenly my arm was being griped tightly. My eyes snapped open to meet Tanya's. I'd seen eyes like that before. James. She wasn't just a bully, she was dangerous.

"Get your hand off me," I said, in a firm quiet voice.

"Poor Bella, I heard you have a problem with stage fright. Don't worry, you're too much of a loser to win." Instead of releasing me, she dug in deeper.

I quickly rolled my arm turns me, which broke her hold, and I stepped back to gain distance between us. She looked at me, confused at the quick loss of my arm. I continued, "Don't ever touch me again."

Mrs. Munez entered the room, "Alright, girls, let's get settled. I'm very impressed with the number of girls trying out. Good luck to you all."

A few girls sang, and then it was Alice's turn. She had chosen "Popular" from Wicked. Leave it to Alice to pick a song that mentioned about giving makeovers. I had helped her work on this and it was going to be a real crowd pleaser. The girls giggled and clapped as she finished.

Tanya sang "My Heart Will Go On" (Celine Dion) badly. She got tripped up on the lyrics and was off key at times. By her expression as she returned to the risers, she knew she'd blown it. She glared at Edward like it was his fault. There was a smattering of applause for her.

Another set of girls sang and then I was up. I was impressed with the songs and the singing so far.

I opened and closed my hands at my sides, which relaxed me as I tried not to look at the full risers. I nodded to Edward and returned my focus to center. I began singing Bella's Song, focused on Mrs. Munez as I had done for the partial choir. All was going well until I started to build full out into the song. A very loud and sustained cough sounded from the risers, and I faltered to a stop. Edward stopped playing a few seconds later.

"Sorry, Mrs. Munez. I must have a tickle in my throat after singing."

Tanya. Apparently there wasn't a level she wasn't beyond sinking to.

"Tanya, why don't you wait out in the hall until tryouts are completed."

I watched her guardedly as she walked by me. She looked at me with rage on her face. She snarled, "Stupid, no talent Bitch."

The keys of the piano sounded discordantly. The girls behind me gasped.

Mrs. Munez commanded, "Tanya, to the office right now. Class, I'll be back soon."

I turned my back to the choir and began my breathing techniques again, as I heard the girls continue speaking in shocked murmurs.

Mrs. Munez returned shortly. "Bella, I've very sorry about that. You can stay after class to sing if you'd like."

"If you don't mind, Mrs. Munez, I'd like to finish now."

She nodded, and her eyes held approval. "That's very professional of you, Bella. Start from the top."

I shook out my hands again, and then turned to Edward. He mouthed "I love you" and I gave him a small smile. I nodded my head and returned to center.

The music began and I focused on the music and Mrs. Munez. The first part was more challenging to sing than usual because it was difficult to channel the uncertainty and the tentativeness. The second part sounded better than before though, my recent anger adding an edge to the confident tone.

When I finished there was complete silence for a few seconds and then the choir erupted with cheers and exclamations. "That's showing Tanya." "Bella's awesome!" "Can you believe Edward wrote that for her? How romantic!" "Ha, ha looks like we're getting a new soloist!"

I knew I'd done well, but I didn't savor the moment as much as I would have expected. My mind was on Tanya. I knew without a doubt we weren't done yet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

EPOV

I had seen Bella's and Tanya's exchange prior to the start of class, but Alice stopped me from intervening. "Edward, this is for Bella to deal with."

I pushed aside the protective feelings as I played for the girls. I chuckled to myself at Alice's choice. And then there was Tanya. I would have felt sorry for her cringe worthy performance if she hadn't been evil to Bella.

As Bella came down from the risers to sing, I could hear some of the girls' whispers. "She has an awesome voice. This is going to be great." "Edward wrote the song. He's so talented." "I hope Bella gets solo."

Bella signaled me to start playing. I would never tire of playing her song for her. I felt so much love and pride for her.

Loud coughing broke in rudely. Bella stopped singing, and I stopped playing.

"Sorry, Mrs. Munez. I must have a tickle in my throat after singing." Tanya was shameful. How could she do that to Bella?

"Tanya, why don't you wait out in the hall until tryouts are completed."

I was still facing the piano when I heard those hateful words from Tanya's foul mouth, "Stupid, no talent Bitch."

My hands slammed onto the keys as I pushed myself up and turned, pulling myself to my full height.

The girls were buzzing in the horror at Tanya's despicable behavior.

I remained standing as Mrs. Munez escorted Tanya out of the room. I wanted to go to Bella, but she was still in front of the room and had started her breathing exercises. I looked at Alice. She was watching Bella with a worried expression on her face. What Tanya had done was truly vile, and I wondered if Bella would be able to recover enough to finish the tryouts.

Mrs. Munez came back to the classroom, her features set in a grim expression. "Bella, I've very sorry about that. You can stay after class to sing if you'd like."

Yes, that would give Bella some time to compose herself and remove the added pressure of being in front of the full choir. I was confident she could sing then.

"If you don't mind, Mrs. Munez, I'd like to finish now." Bella said in a steady, determined voice. _That's my girl._

Mrs. Munez said, admiration in her voice, "That's very professional of you, Bella. Start from the top."

I watched Bella's back as she continued to remove tension by moving her hands. She turned to me and the look on her face surprised me. I had expected to see at least a trace nervousness but her face was full of resolve, her eyes glittered with determination. I mouthed, "I love you." She gave me a slight smile and nodded.

I faced the piano and paused a second to center myself. _Edward, play your best. Play for your angel. You can do this, Bella._

And she did, despite Tanya's horribly distracting actions, Bella sang well. In fact, she sang even better than before. There was a take no prisoners edge to second part of the song that was amazing.

She received much praise for her singing, and as we left class Alice chirped on about it.

"Bella, had I known you'd sing better after getting pissed off, I would have pinched you or something."

Alice continued on about needing a big shopping trip for dresses, which I started to tune out as I glanced over at Bella. She was watching the ground with a great deal of concentration, as if she was particularly fearful she would trip. I noticed she didn't appear to be listening to Alice closely either.

Alice hugged her and left for her locker. I watched Bella open hers and put some books in her bag. She closed her locker door and looked up at me.

I gazed into her eyes, "You're angry but don't want to speak because you're afraid of what might come out."

She nodded. I pulled her into my arms. "Babe, I'm so sorry that she did that to you."

She snuggled in closer and said into my chest, "I wanted to punch her in the head."

"Bella, it's okay to feel anger. Lord knows, if I were a girl, I would have punched her myself. The important thing is you stood up to her crap without using violence and you won by not letting her keep you from singing. Love, you were incredible. "

She giggled.

"What?"

"It's a good thing you're not a girl because I wouldn't be doing this. She reached up and pulled me down to her for a magnificent kiss.


	30. Chapter 30

A/N Thank you readers and reviewers! Here's a cute chapter. I just couldn't help myself.

I had a duh moment about a month ago. The story's called Music Lovers, right? Well, what if you replaced the apple from the Twilight cover with an iPod? Wouldn't that be the coolest representation for my story?

I'm going to try to get a picture of my hands holding my beloved iPod to post in my profile but not sure when I'll get around to doing so what with writing and a little movie you may have heard about coming out on Friday. ;) If anyone wants to send me their own pictures for me post, please feel free to do so. I'll do my best to figure out how to add them.

Chapter 30

BPOV

Tanya received two full days of detention in the room next to the principal's office, so she was not present when Mrs. Munez announced the soloists at the end of class the day after tryouts.

"Girls, I was very impressed by the song selections and talent displayed. Our soloists for the Spring program are Alice and Bella."

I covered my ears at that screaming that ensued and felt arms hugging and hands patting me as the girls jumped up and down. Alice and I managed to find each other. She was squealing, and I gave her a big hug. Edward came up and hugged us both.

Alice, Rosalie, and I planned to go shopping in Seattle for our dresses in a few weeks but our main focus was on the Karaoke Party. It was insane working with everyone to get their music, and all the scheduling involved in the setup. Plus I was performing the first song with Alice and Rosalie backing me. The song was fun, but I struggled with the suggestive moves Alice and Rosalie wanted to do.

We were in the Cullen living room practicing, when Alice suddenly stopped dancing and shrieked. "Bella, come on! You've gotta dance."

"I'm not sure I'm comfortable moving like that in front of people." I whined self consciously.

She gave a saucy shake of her hips as she said, "Come on, I know Edward wants to see your hot moves."

"Well then I'll just have to give him a private performance." I said hotly and immediately blushed as I realized that didn't come out the way I meant it to. Emmett and Jasper howled from the kitchen, and it sounded like Edward was choking.

I ran into the kitchen, and Emmett was pounding him on the back. "Edward, are you okay?" I asked worried.

"Yeah, just swallowed water down the wrong pipe." he wheezed, his eyes tearing up.

Emmett chuckled and moved out of my way. I ran my hand down Edward's back. I glared at Emmett. "I don't know what's so funny about someone choking. "

"Nothin' at all, Bella." Emmett could barely get out as he and Jasper left.

Once I was sure Edward was okay, I sat down next to him. He took my hand, rubbing his thumb over the back. It felt heavenly.

"So Alice is quite the task master." I said, trying to focus on something other than him, but finding it difficult.

"Yes, she can be quite maniacal. I expect she will be running a small country with an iron fist when she grows up."

I giggled.

"How are you guys doing?"

"Fine, I've been following Alice's instructions to the letter as she has me where it hurts."

I looked at him in surprise.

"She kidnapped my iPod."

I breathed. "She didn't."

He nodded with a sad puppy dog look on his face that was totally adorable, because I was certain he didn't realize he was making it.

Alice and Rose stalked in. "Bella, don't think you can hide from us."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

EPOV

Emmett, Jasper, and I were sitting in the kitchen. I was chugging water as my vocal cords screamed at me. We'd been practicing for the Karaoke party. I was glad I wasn't applying as a vocal major at Julliard because I wasn't sure I could sing without snarling anymore.

"So, Edward, how is Operation BM going?" Emmett asked, clearly proud of his cleverness.

I rolled my eyes. "It was difficult until Jasper offered up a guy his dad knows from the intelligence business. I never knew tracking a person down could be so hard. Honestly, who honeymoons in Tibet? I had to hire a Sherpa to climb the mountain to reply messages back and forth to the base camp."

"So is she coming?"

"Yes, it's all been arranged."

"Dude, you're so going to get sqooshes for this."

Jasper asked with a puzzled look on his face, "What the hell are sqooshes?"

Emmett chuckled and started to explain, but my focus had shifted to the living room. Alice was giving Bella some difficulties about their chorography apparently.

I heard Alice say, "Come on, I know Edward wants to see your hot moves."

I frowned as I raised the water bottle to my lips. Alice should know not to use me to pressure Bella. I thought of chastising her later as I began to take a long drink.

"Well then I'll just have to give him a private performance." Immediately thoughts of Bella dancing provocatively for me alone entered my mind, and I sucked in air but found water instead.

"Oh man, Edward got a little excited there." Emmett laughed as his meaty hand started whaling on my back.

I could see Bella rush in through my blurry eyes. Concern was apparent when she asked, "Edward, are you okay?"

"Yeah, just swallowed water down the wrong pipe." I managed to get out. _Just can't drink and think about your cute little body at the same time. _

Emmett laughed knowing full well what made me choke and moved out of Bella's way. She stroked her hand down my back, which soothed me. She growled at Emmett, "I don't know what's so funny about someone choking. "

"Nothin' at all, Bella." Emmett said, having trouble not laughing. He and Jasper left.

Bella sat down, and we were talking about Alice's kidnapping of my iPod when she and Rose stormed the kitchen. "Bella, don't think you can hide from us."

Bella said, "Alice, Edward was just telling me that you kidnapped his iPod. That's a pretty harsh thing to do to a music man."

"It's only until dress rehearsal. I want to make sure everything goes as I plan, then he can have his precious Harrelson back."

"You named your iPod Harrelson?" Rose snorted in disbelief. _I want to crawl in a hole._

Bella laughed, "No, see, that's really funny. Harrelson is a kind of apple." _Thank goodness Bella found this witty rather than dorky._

Rose scowled, "I don't get it."

"His iPod, which was made by Apple, has a name of an apple." (A/N A red apple to boot)

Rose rolled her eyes, "I suppose you're going to tell me you named the Volvo."

This was dangerous ground. I had toyed with naming the car Lucy when I first got it but had decided not to. I didn't want Bella thinking I was too attached to my ride.

I looked at Alice in desperation.

She giggled, "No, but Edward is weird about names. In fact when he was in the second grade, he insisted on being called Rob for about three months."

_Dear God, that was worse than the car._

Rose looked at me like I was a weirdo as Alice continued to giggle. Bella appeared deep in thought.

Bella told the girls she'd be back soon, and they took the hint and left. I positioned my chair so she could lean down and kiss me before she left. But she didn't go for my lips. She gently tugged at my earlobe before trailing kisses and little nibbles across my jaw. She delicately bit my chin before coming to a stop a breath away from my lips.

Her eyes burned into my heavy lidded ones, "So what's the name of the Volvo?"

Given that I couldn't have told her what my own name was at this moment, I breathed out truthfully another question, "What Volvo?"

She grinned and said "Good answer."

Then her lips mercifully met mine.

That night Alice handed my iPod to me. "I thought I didn't get custody back until after dress rehearsals, which I'm sure involves you're dictating what we're wearing. What gives?"

She laughed fiendishly, "Let's just say Bella and I had a round of hostage negotiations."

"Alice, please tell me you didn't force her into something she doesn't want to do." I groaned.

"Oh, don't worry about Bella. She's a very shrewd negotiator." With that mysterious comment, she flounced off.


	31. Chapter 31

A/N Thank you readers and reviewers!

Chapter 31

BPOV

As I pulled up to the Cullen house the afternoon of the Karaoke Party, I tried not to think about performing. I was as ready as I was going to get, and being nervy now wasn't going to do much good. I knew the song and was actually comfortable with the dancing after some advice from an unexpected source. Emmett.

_After karate one night, I sighed, "Emmett, why can I pick up karate so easily but totally suck at simple dance moves?"_

"_You're probably over thinking it, Bella. You trust your body to do karate. Trust it to dance too. If you think about it, karate's not that different from dancing. You're doing a specific move at a specific time in a specific direction."_

Alice let me in, and we walked to the kitchen. I peeked into the living room on the way.

The guys were assisting the rental crew in getting the raised stage, lights, and sound equipment set up. The way Esme had the living room decorated, I hadn't really thought about how large the room really was, but with the partitions and furniture removed, it was immense. While I always thought of this as a house, it was really a mansion. It was a tribute to the Cullen charm that their home didn't intimidate.

Once in the kitchen, Alice put me to work with Rosalie preparing the snacks for the party.

About an hour later the crew left, and Emmett yelled from the living room, "Can someone bring us some water?"

Rosalie rolled her eyes, "It's your turn to baby them, Bella."

I quickly grabbed up three water bottles. Emmett and Jasper were sitting on the stage with their legs dangling over the edge while Edward stood, leaning up against it. All three of them were now shirtless. I absentmindedly noted how fit Emmett and Jasper were, but I avoided looking at Edward for any length of time, for fear I wouldn't be able to function. I had always wondered how incredible he looked shirtless, and the brief glance I'd allowed myself confirmed he was absolute perfection. I handed up water to Emmett and Jasper.

"Thanks, Bella!" Emmett and Jasper exclaimed and started guzzling their water.

I handed Edward his water, careful to look only at his face.

"Thank you, Bella." He said and kissed me briefly before drinking his water.

"You're welcome."

I bit my lip, trying hard to remember to breathe.

"Bella, are you okay? Are you nervous about tonight?" Edward asked, concerned.

"Um, I'm okay." I stammered as my traitor eyes darted down to his glorious chest and rock hard abs. My fingers itched to touch, and I flushed at my thoughts.

"Say, Jasper, let's go raid some snacks." Emmett nudged Jasper, and they both hopped down and headed for the kitchen.

"Are you sure?" Edward put his water down and placed his hands on my hips. I took in the fact that his chest was lightly dotted with beads of perspiration. This only added to his appeal. I swallowed, trying to add moisture to my suddenly dry mouth.

Yells and smacks emanated from the kitchen. "Come on, we just want a little snack," Emmett wheedled.

Alice wasn't buying it. "Yeah, your idea of a little snack would involve eating everything we've made for the party! Go make yourselves some sandwiches."

Edward and I laughed, and the awkwardness I felt lessened.

"Bella, I know that Alice has gone overboard with everything, but remember this party is for you. You are in control. You can do anything you want and refuse anything you don't. "

_He's worried for me. I love how protective and caring he is._

"Really, I'll be okay. But I could use a kiss for support." I couldn't help giving a little laugh at the end of this.

He smiled that wicked half grin, "Anything to help."

He pulled me closer, still holding me by my hips. As we kissed, my hands found his back and explored. Emboldened by the deepening kiss, they strayed around his sides, across his abdomen and up his chest. My hands trembled, and I was overpowered by the intensity of the kiss and the feel of Edward's strong hands roaming my back.

"Emmm" he moaned in response to my touch.

By some unspoken communication, we both started to lessen the intensity with small brief kisses, my hands rested on his chest.

I pulled away gently and asked huskily, "Are you hungry?"

His emerald eyes blazed into mine. "Ravenous."

I smiled at the double meaning in our words. "I'll make a sandwich for you."

We kissed again, and then joined the others in the kitchen.

Emmett and Jasper pouted as I placed a fully decked out sandwich in front of Edward. So of course, I made sandwiches for them too.

Alice chirped, "Bella, you shouldn't do that. It's like feeding the bears at the national parks. You feed them once, and they'll think you'll always feed them."

I laughed. "I'd rather risk it so there aren't any irritable grizzlies running among the guests tonight."

The guys expressed their contentment at my "risky behavior."

Emmett sighed happily, "I'd raid Bella's picnic basket any day."

Jasper piped up with "Me, too."

Edward playfully threatened, "No one's touching her picnic basket but me."

We set out the snacks and drinks out in the living room. Then we changed for the party. Excitement and nerves kicked in full force as I followed Alice and Rose downstairs. Edward met me at the bottom of the stairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

EPOV

I thought about Bella as I showered and changed for the party. My thoughts jumped around from concern for her stage fright and whatever Alice was making her do, to how much I loved her, and how phenomenal her hands felt on my body. Just reliving it made me shiver.

I waited for her at the bottom of the stairs. I planned to remain at her side until it was time for her to perform. Alice and Rosalie were first to appear down the stairs. They were wearing little t-shirts, crazy short skirts, and dangerously high heeled shoes. My concern for Bella increased, as I tried to imagine her singing and dancing in such an outfit. But then I saw her. I could see why Alice said Bella was a shrewd negotiator. She had on a very different yet sexy outfit. She was wearing a cropped t-shirt that hugged her curves, tight black jeans, and black Converse high tops that sparkled when the light hit them. _Her sneaks sparkled?_ Then I realized they were covered with sequins. That was seriously cool.

I quickly forgot about her shoes as she stopped in front of me, and I got lost in something else about her that was sparkling, her eyes. I could see excitement and apprehension there.

I pulled her into a hug.

People from school started showing up then, and we greeted them together. We led them into the living room, answering any questions about equipment and music that anyone had. The lighting had been adjusted so that back part of the room was in semi darkness with colored lights surrounding the stage. We also set up some spinning colored lights. It was fun seeing the jazzed and happy faces as people filed in.

I stayed with Bella until she finished her breathing techniques. I kissed her and made my way to the snack table where Emmett and Jasper had already stationed themselves. I was looking forward to seeing this. I had heard them practicing but hadn't seen everything put together, so this was almost as new to me as to everyone else. I started to grab a Coke, when Emmett's hand covered mine, stopping me. I looked up, surprised.

"Dude, I don't think you can be trusted with any beverages until Bella's done." He winked at me as Jasper snickered.

I sighed but nodded my head.

The noise in the room rose palpably as everyone in the room realized the party was about to officially start. I started to wonder when the girls would take the stage and if something was wrong, but then Bella appeared with Alice and Rose, and they thanked everyone for coming.

The music for P!nk's "Get the Party Started" began, and the girls began dancing. Bella launched into singing strongly, and I stood there transfixed at the vision singing her heart out, dancing, and clearly having fun while doing it.

"Close your mouth, Edward. You're letting in flies." Jasper said and punched me in the arm.

My jaw slammed closed, and I began to take in the crowd's response to Bella's performance. There were cheers and yells, especially as Bella engaged individuals as she sang. I couldn't believe how far she'd come in such a short amount of time.

Emmett chuckled, when Bella sang, "I'll be burning rubber. You'll be kissing my ass." He thought Bella cussing was extremely funny. She blew a kiss to the crowd; half turned, and slapped her butt. I shifted on my feet. _Damn, that was sexy._ Whistles rang out around the room.

Bella continued to sing strongly, and when she finished the song, the applause and yelling was incredible. People were actually bouncing up and down. I watched the pop star transform back into my shy Bella as she blushed and looked down at the stage floor. She looked up and smiled though, and gave a wave as she left the stage.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

BPOV

It was time for us to go onstage. The room suddenly grew noisier, and I started to panic. I removed my foot from the first step up to the stage and turned my back to it.

"Bella, are you okay?" Alice asked.

My hands started shaking, and my chest tightened painfully, "Alice, I'm not sure I can do this."

"Bella, start your breathing techniques again." I started doing so, and she continued. "You can do this. You've worked really hard at this. Remember you're giving a show. You're not Bella up there, you're a smoking hot pop star. Focus on the attitude. Think of kicking ass and taking numbers."

She continued on, and I was able to regain my composure.

Edward's words from the afternoon returned to me. _Remember this party is for you. You are in control._

I needed to start this party.

"Let's go." I nodded to them both. We gave each other high fives and headed up the stairs.

I could feel the excitement and curiosity from the room. As I looked down, I could see lots of smiles. Instead of shrinking from this attention, I felt a surge of energy from it. By the time we finished briefly welcoming everyone, I was ready to sing.

I really enjoyed playing the role and working with the crowd's energy. It was cool meeting the eyes of my classmates and seeing that they were having fun. Each contact engaged them even further in the experience. It was amazing.

I finished strong, but as the yells and clapping started, I looked down and blushed, overcome with emotion. But I remembered to look up, smile, and wave before we exited the stage.

"Bella, you rocked!" Alice cheered.

Rose said, "Yeah, your singing was awesome, and you danced decently. Now, If we could only get you not to blush so much. Seriously, you're the only girl over twelve I know who still blushes."

I laughed. _Gotta love Rose. _We took off our headset mikes, and Alice went to get the next group ready to perform.

I found Edward and guys at the snack table. _Big surprise, _I thought amused.

I got a drink of water as Emmett joked about my dancing and how they'd had to dump ice on Edward to cool him down. Edward took this good naturedly. He pulled me into his arms with my back to him, so we could both watch the stage. Mike, Tyler, and Eric bounded onto it, yelling at the crowd.

Edward said in my ear, "You were dazzling, love."

I smiled to myself, happy that I made it though. "Thanks. I can't wait to see your performance."

I knew that they were performing a Linkin Park song but hadn't seen them practice, so was excited to see what they were going to do.

I focused on the boys on the stage as the Beastie Boys' song "Fight for Your Right" started. I thought they did a great job rapping. Jasper muttered that the Beastie Boys' didn't wear baggy hip hop pants as the trio upfront had on and seemed to take personal offense to some of the rapping. I hadn't realized Jasper was knowledgeable in this area.

At the end of the song, Mike started jumping up and down enthusiastically to the applause, and his pants fell down to his ankles, exposing Superman underwear. Emmett yelled, "Hey, Mike. I had a pair just like those….in the first grade!"

Fortunately Mike was so laid back; he laughed along with everyone else, and walked off stage holding his pants up.

Alice was up next with Cyndi Lauper's "Girls Just Want to Have Fun." Edward and I swayed to the beat. Rose tapped her shoe to the beat, while Emmett and Jasper watched and munched on snacks. We all yelled loudly when she was done.

Some Senior boys I didn't know very well got up and sang, Garth Brook's "Low Places." Emmett and Jasper had a blast staggering around like they were drunk and sang along. Alice giggled, and Rose scowled darkly at their antics.

Lauren and some of her friends sang "Barbie World."

Edward muttered, "That's so true, it's scary."

Then some edgier songs were sung, and it was time for the guys. Edward kissed me before letting me go. The guys fist bumped and headed for the stage. I moved closer to the front of the room.

Now that my nerves and anxiety was gone, I finally got a good look at the guys. Their clothes looked very much like what the Linkin Park members would wear. Jasper and Emmett had long sleeve shirts and loose fitting pants. Edward was wearing a tight muscle shirt with pants that were less loose fitting but not tight. The only thing that he couldn't tame to a rough look was his hair, which was as marvelously tousled as usual.

They walked onto the stage and tough guy attitude pulsed off them. The music for "By Myself" started. Jasper rapped, Edward sang, and Emmett screeched. I was impressed by Jasper's rapping. I had no idea he could do that. I'd heard Emmett's attempt at singing, and his contribution of screeching was very appropriate. Edward's singing was more like a snarl or growl. It was slightly disturbing and incredibly hot at the same time. Where had my quiet composer gone? I really liked how the guys blended their strengths together in one song so well. I got chills when Edward whispered the lyrics toward the end of the song. Amazing.

The crowd loved their performance as well. There was a lot of thrashing around and air fist pumping by the guys, and the girls sighed happily at the Cullen - Hale angst ridden sexiness.

I met them as they came back out into the room. "You guys were seriously awesome."

Emmett and Jasper laughed and hugged me and wandered off to find Alice and Rose.

"Edward, I didn't know you could sing like that. Kind of troubling and cool at the same time."

He smiled darkly, pulled me into his arms and whispered in that rough voice in my ear, "Did I frighten you?"

I shivered and whispered back, "Yes, you were very scary."

He laughed softly and kissed me.

The night continued on, and it was hard to believe when it was over. It'd been so much fun, it seemed to sail by. I could tell that everyone had a great time. After everyone left, we cleaned up the snack table and were happy the rest would wait until the morning.

Rose, Alice, and I trudged up to her room and after some gossiping went to sleep.


	32. Chapter 32

A/N Thank readers and reviewers!

Chapter 32

BPOV

I discussed how the Karaoke Party went with Mrs. Munez, and she was impressed with the effort we had all put into it. We talked about the panic I'd felt, and the triggers that had caused it, and how to better understand and deal with them if encountered later.

The choir was busy as we prepared for the Spring program, putting final touches on the songs, making posters, and making stage decorations. In addition to this, we were preparing for our performance at Forks Elementary.

As we taped up the Spring performance posters after school one day, I learned that Tanya had dropped choir. I was relieved that I wouldn't have to endure the awkward moments around her as she glared not only at me, but the other girls who would have a chance to experience solo at the elementary school. Since Tanya had performed so badly at the tryouts, she'd been passed on this opportunity, which clearly had been the last straw for her.

Apparently Tanya hadn't planned to just leave quietly though. On Friday morning, I walked down the hall seeing all our posters tore down and scattered in pieces on the floor. A sea of concerned and questioning faces watched me as I approached my locker. It was covered in graffiti. Alice's and the other three soloists' lockers were in a similar condition. We all knew it was Tanya, but there was no proof. The principal promised the matter would be looked into.

The girls and I all talked, and if anything, it united the choir more; we were determined to give a good performance despite Tanya.

The day went by fairly quickly, and before long we were assembled in the choir room for some last minute discussion and preparation, before heading out to Forks Elementary.

Forks Elementary was less than a mile from the high school, so we could have walked if it was better weather. Since it was raining, we were allowed to drive separately and then leave for the day right after the performance. Emmett and Jasper came along to help carry some of the equipment and to watch.

The choir gathered in the front hall of the school. We wore regular clothes rather than our performance dresses, so we would appear more approachable to the kids. Mrs. Munez and the choir teachers from the elementary and middle schools were taking the opportunity to speak of the choir opportunities at each school, in the hopes of interesting potential new choir members. The middle school choir had also come over to watch.

I looked around curiously as this was my first time visiting the elementary school. It was a bright, cheerful place in stark contrast with the dreariness outside. Their school mascot was a raindrop holding an umbrella, while doing a little jig. They were the Puddle Jumpers. What an appropriate school mascot in a town like Forks. (A/N I looked up the school on the net, so this is real.)

Then I pointed this out to Angela, and we giggled thinking of one of the numbers we would be performing.

We went to the back of the stage as fourth grade, fifth grade, and middle school students filed in. Emmett, Jasper, and Edward set up the microphones and got the umbrellas placed as the choir teachers spoke to the students and answered questions.

I did my breathing exercises, and knowing that I would be among the other girls in the choir prior to my solo reassured me. We opened with "Rainbow Connection." The kids seemed to like it as they listened and applauded appreciatively. There was an energized feeling among the choir, as we were having fun.

Monica sang Mandy Moore's "Only Hope" beautifully, and the room was very quiet as she sang and she a nice round of applause as she finished. Then Alice performed "Popular," and there were lots of giggles from the crowd and loud clapping. Becky belted out Mariah Carrey's "Vision of Love," and received a lot of applause. Liz sang "Astonishing" from Little Women, which was clearly a song the middle schoolers were familiar with, as they cheered happily at the end.

Then I stepped down from the risers and walked to the front. Edward began to play, and I focused on engaging the students. I focused on channeling all the key emotions into the song as if I were feeling each one at that very moment. I received a great amount of applause.

We finished with "Singing in the Rain," complete with the girls in the back row and at the sides of the risers twirling little umbrellas. The kids loved it, and the choir had a blast performing.

After the performance, Alice and I helped the guys get everything back to the Volvo. The sun had magically come out, and I threw my light jacket in the trunk too. As the rest of the choir headed home, we returned to FHS with the props and equipment.

Emmett, Jasper, and Edward got pulled into a sports conversation in the parking lot, so Alice and I grabbed some of the umbrellas and headed for the choir room. The guys said they'd catch up with us soon.

As soon as we entered the room, I knew something was wrong. The song books were ripped up on the floor. Everything from Mrs. Munez' desk was on the floor, as well. As we walked further into the room, I saw that our performance decorations were also ruined. Even the cloth that was to skirt the stage was ripped to shreds.

The hairs on the back of my neck rose as I heard a horrible laugh from the corner of the room.

Tanya was still here.

Alice ran at her yelling, "You're going to pay for this, Tanya!!"

"Alice, no!" I yelled, running after her.

Tanya didn't say a word but smiled a scary smile and removed her hand from behind her back. Alice screamed as she saw the serrated knife in her hand.

I quickly grabbed a fistful of the back of Alice's shirt and yanked her behind me.

"Alice, run!" I yelled as Tanya charged forward, slashing wildly.

I half turned and raised my arm to block. This caused the knife to slash my arm rather than my face. I used her forward momentum to my advantage as I kicked her in the stomach. I then punched her in the face with an open hand, making contact with the heel of it. Her nose made a horrible crunching sound and started bleeding. She screamed in pain and rage, dropped the knife, and fell to her knees. She began crawling towards the knife. I slammed my fist down behind her ear. I grabbed the knife from the ground and scrambled back up to my feet, backing off a few steps. Tanya wasn't moving.

"Bella, we're here now." Emmett said softly nearby.

I held out the knife handle first, for Emmett to take from my hand; my eyes not leaving Tanya. Slowly I began to hear things around me. Alice was crying, and Jasper was soothing her.

"Bella?" Edward asked in a shaky voice.

I turned blindly toward his voice and buried myself against him as he wrapped his arms around me in a tight embrace.

"Bella's hurt." Alice sobbed out. I pulled back and looked down at the large, jagged slash on my forearm, which had started bleeding profusely. The room began to spin. I sank into blackness as Edward swept me up in his arms.


	33. Chapter 33

A/N Thank your readers and reviewers!

Chapter 33

EPOV

We headed down the hall carrying the boxes of choir equipment. Emmett and Jasper lagged behind me, discussing bets on an upcoming basketball game.

Fear shot through me as I heard Alice scream. I dropped the box and ran. I could hear Emmett and Jasper follow suit.

I rushed into the choir room to see Alice cowering in the middle of the room, her eyes glued on Bella and Tanya. Bella wasn't holding anything back as she punched Tanya in the face and broke her nose. Ice ran through my veins at the sight of the knife that fell from Tanya's hand as she went down. She went after it, and Bella punched her in the neck. Tanya collapsed, and Bella grabbed the knife. She stood alert, vigilantly watching Tanya. Emmett and Jasper ran into the room. Jasper gathered up Alice, who was now crying. I started toward Bella, but Emmett laid a hand on my shoulder, stopping me, and then slowly approached.

"Bella, we're here now." Emmett said in a calm voice that resembled Carlisle's.

Her posture visibly relaxed, and without a word, she handled the knife to Emmett. He took it and nodded to me.

"Bella?" I called to her, unsteadily.

She turned towards me and I pulled her to me as tightly as I could. I willed myself not to break down.

Alice cried out, "Bella's hurt."

Bella pulled away from me and looked down at her arm. I flinched at the sight of the wound. Her knees began to buckle, and I lifted her up in my arms. She was unconscious.

Jasper quickly pulled off his hoodie and wrapped it securely around Bella's arm.

"I need to get her to the hospital now," I said tensely.

Emmett had kneeled down to check Tanya, "She's just knocked out. I'll call 911 and take care of everything here."

Alice said, "I'll stay with Emmett and to tell the police what happened. Jasper, go with Edward. He'll need your help."

"Sweetheart, are you sure?" Jasper asked, concerned.

"Yeah, Bella needs you more." She smiled bravely.

Jasper and I rushed to the car. I handed Bella over to Jasper and got in the backseat. He helped place her back in my arms and then started driving to the hospital. My hand shook as I stroked Bella's hair away from her face. She stirred and slowly opened her eyes.

"Edward?" She looked up at me confused.

Relief engulfed me. I kissed her forehead. "We're taking you to the hospital. Everything's going to be okay."

Her eyes clouded briefly as she remembered what had happened. "God, I can't believe I fainted." She said, annoyed with herself.

"Shh, love, don't worry about it." I said reassuringly.

_She just survived a knife attack, and she worried about showing weakness. I would never consider her weak._

Jasper said solemnly, "Bella, you and Alice are alive, and that's all that matters."

She blinked at me in disbelief. "You let Jasper drive your car?"

I couldn't help a small, shaky chuckle as she gave me a ghost of a smile.

She insisted that she could walk on her own, but I wouldn't give her the option. After we got out of the car, I scooped her back up again. Carlisle was waiting for us.

"Alice called to let me know you were coming." He said in response to my questioning look.

_Thank you, Alice._

"I didn't want to wait for the ambulance."

"Understood." He led me through the emergency room doors, and I placed Bella on the bed he indicated.

"Edward, go on out to the waiting room with Jasper. I'll let you know when you can see Bella."

"I don't want to leave her." I said stubbornly, and Carlisle looked at me with gentle authority.

"Edward, you can't be here now." He said quietly.

I took Bella's hand and kissed it.

"Edward, I'll be okay. Your dad will take good care of me." She said softly.

I looked at Carlisle again, and he nodded.

My shoulders slumped as I left for the waiting room.

I took the chair next to Jasper and waited. I leaned forward, holding my head in my hands, digging my fingers into my hair. My emotions shifted from fear, worry, anger, and sadness and back again.

About half an hour later, Emmett, Alice, and Rose arrived, and I could hear Chief Swan yelling in the hall about wanting to see his daughter.

Alice curled up in the chair next to Jasper, and Emmett sat on the other side of me. Rose chose to stand.

Emmett gave me a half hug. I looked at him with fierce sincerity and choked out, "Thank you for teaching her. She could have died without it." Two tears coursed down my face, but I ignored them. I was stunned to see him tear up too as he smacked me on the back. I hadn't seen Emmett cry since we were little kids.

Alice said in a small voice, "It's all my fault."

Jasper made a negating sound, but she continued, "No, really. I ran at Tanya, ready to punch her. She pulled out the knife and would have hurt me, but Bella pulled me out of the way."

"Alice, Bella loves you. I'm sure she doesn't blame you and neither do we. Who could have known that Tanya had a weapon?" I said gruffly.

_Bella risked her life to protect my sister._ My heart constricted with pain and gratitude.

Everyone murmured their asset.

Carlisle came in and said, "Bella's going to be fine. She received a number of stitches, but I expect her to heal with little to no scarring. Edward, you can go see her now."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

BPOV

Carlisle was wonderful. He made me feel very comfortable as he stitched up my arm. I received a shot that numbed the bottom part of my arm and some medicine that made me feel light and airy. He distracted me by telling me little stories about Edward's early obsession with music. I smiled softly as I pictured a miniature version of Edward at the piano, his legs dangling freely as his feet didn't reach the floor.

I thanked him when he was done, and he smiled at me, "As much as I like seeing you, Bella, let's hope it's at the house and not in emergency room from now on. I'll let your father in, so he'll stop terrorizing the front desk and will also find Edward."

Charlie walked in, "Hey kiddo." I could tell he was holding back tears.

"Hey, Dad. Dr. Cullen did a great job on my arm. It might not even scar." I said, trying to sound cheerful.

"I hear he could have had a career at any of the top hospitals in the country. I always wondered why he picked Forks of all places to settle."

I smiled, "Because he wanted his kids to have a dad who didn't work 24/7 and for them to have normal lives."

He nodded, "Yes, he's got good kids. I keep my eye on that big one though. I'm pretty sure he's responsible for the increase of pranking over the last few years."

I coughed, trying not to laugh. "You okay, Bella?" He asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Look, you don't have to worry about that girl. She's in psych lock down for the next 72 hours, and then I'll do everything in my power to make sure she doesn't come near you ever again."

I was comforted by Charlie's words. Being the police chief's daughter did have its advantages.

A quiet, much beloved voice called out from the other side of the curtain, "May I come in?"

Charlie returned, "Sure, son, come on in."

Edward brushed around the curtain.

He held up a small white paper bag, "Meds from Carlisle," he explained.

He intertwined his free hand in mine and looked at me with heart stopping devotion. I returned his gaze with equal intensity; despite feeling slightly light headed from the medicine I'd been given.

Charlie cleared his throat and said, "I'll go get you signed out, Bella. I'll get you home, but I have to go back to the office to fill out all the paperwork. Because family was involved, this case will be audited to ensure everything was handled properly." He paused, "I hate you being at the house by yourself, though. I likely won't be home until really late."

Edward spoke up, "What if she stayed at our house tonight? I know Alice would be very happy to have her there. I can take her home to get her things."

"Yeah, Dad, I'd really like that. Can I?"

"Sure. And while you're at the house, give Edward one of my shirts. No need scaring Mrs. Cullen." He kissed my forehead before leaving.

I focused on Edward's shirt. It was smeared with blood. I groaned, "Edward, I ruined your shirt."

He gave a short laugh, "Bella, I could care less about my shirt."

He leaned down and gave me a feather light kiss. "Are you ready to get out of here?"

I nodded, and he helped me get to my feet. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders, and we walked out into the hallway. Emmett, Rose, Jasper, and Alice stood just outside the waiting room, and I was suddenly surrounded by hugs and words of comfort. Edward explained the plan, and Jasper got a ride with the others.

Edward placed his arm around me again, as we headed for emergency room exit. A woman stood in the hallway and stared at me with bloodshot eyes. Edward stiffened and pulled me behind him slightly in a protective manner as the woman approached us. She looked vaguely familiar, but it took me a moment to recognize her as Tanya's mother.

"I'm so sorry. She promised me she was taking her medication." She wailed miserably. I felt uneasy and sad.

Charlie walked up and said firmly but not unkindly, "Mrs. Denali, it's best that you not speak to Bella right now."

She gave me one last sad look and walked stiffly back down the hall.

Charlie and Edward exchanged looks. "I'll take care of her, sir," Edward promised.

Charlie grinned humorously. "I know I can count on you."

I loved both of them but hoped that they wouldn't baby me for too long.

I kissed Charlie on the cheek and let Edward guide me to the car.


	34. Chapter 34

A/N Thank you readers and reviewers! Sorry it's been a while since I've updated. I struggled a bit with this chapter, and I know it's not my best work. There's one steamy paragraph. I think I'm still in T rating, but just letting ya know.

Chapter 34

EPOV

I turned on some quiet classical music and headed for Bella's house. She rested her head back on the seat and sighed.

"Does your arm hurt?" I asked, concerned.

"Nope. Your father gave me some wicked stuff. I feel no pain." She said lightly.

I couldn't help but grin at her goofy smile.

We didn't talk much but just being near her was heaven. _God, I could have lost her._

I helped her up the steps and into the house. I followed her up the stairs to her room, making sure she didn't trip on her way up.

"I'll go get you a new shirt." Bella said and headed down the hall.

I sat down on her bed and started unbuttoning my shirt. I got it about ¾ undone when my hands began to shake as I stared down at the dried blood, and the visions of the knife hitting the floor, and Bella unconscious in my arms filled my mind.

"I can't believe how many sport shirts my dad has. It took me forever to fit a plain t-shirt for you." Bella said as she came back. "Edward, are you okay?"

She took my hands in hers, and I looked up into her concerned eyes.

"I love you, Bella." I said brokenly.

She wrapped her arms around me, "I love you too. I'm not going anywhere, I promise."

She kissed me softly, so sweetly. The horror of the afternoon began to fade, and there was only my angel. I moaned as her small hands found my chest. The kiss which had started as comfort raged into an inferno. I fell back onto her bed, taking her with me. I thought my heart was going to leap right out of my chest. As our tongues moved in a sensual dance, I stroked her arms, her back. Bella made a whimpering sound and moved closer, her thigh brushing against my hard length. I gasped in pleasure. _ We have to stop._ She pulled back slightly and began tugging the bottom of her shirt up. I gently grabbed her wrists, stopping her before she could bring it above her midriff.

Disappointment and rejection flashed in her eyes as she asked quietly, "Don't you want me?"

I closed my eyes briefly as I cursed myself, angry that I'd hurt her. I pulled her back to me and softly kissed her.

"Bella, I want you very much. But now isn't the right time. You're doped up on pain medicine, and I promised your dad I'd take care of you."

She sighed and returned my gentle kiss. "It's good to practice though, right?" she asked shyly.

I gave her a lopsided smile and said, "Practice is always a good thing."

We sat up, and shared another small kiss.

I changed shirts while she gathered her things and stuffed them in her overnight bag. She giggled.  
"What's so funny?" I asked, curiously.

"I was just thinking that we can work up to an **un**dress rehearsal." She said and giggled again.

I groaned and hugged her, "I'd worry that Emmett was warping your beautiful brain, but I think I can blame this on the meds."

____

Esme met us at the door and hugged Bella, murmuring words of comfort. The others were in the kitchen, helping make dinner. We joined in, and soon everyone was laughing and joking. There was an unspoken agreement to not talk about what happened, but instead to just enjoy our time together.

After dinner, each couple claimed a loveseat, and we watched movies until late. I held Bella close, occasionally kissing her neck, her hair. _I love her so much._

We shared a long kiss goodnight before she went upstairs with Alice.

I went up to my room and fell asleep, listening to my iPod. I woke up in the middle of the night and decided to trek downstairs for a drink of water. I paused on my way back when I heard a few somber notes from the piano. I walked to the music room, my curiosity peaked.

Bella sat on the bench, her head was bowed, and she ran her fingers lightly across the keys.

"Bella?"

She didn't move. "Hi, Edward."

"Angel, are you okay?" I sat down next to her and placed my arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah, I've just been thinking."

"About what?"

"About my future. About what I want to do with my life." She paused, thinking about her next words. After what had happened I wasn't surprised that Bella was doing some soul searching.

She quietly continued, "When I think about what's important to me, it's you and singing. I keep thinking I need to find something realistic to study when I go to college, so I can have a good career, but all I want to do is sing."

I squeezed her shoulders, "Bella, if your dream is singing, then you should pursue it. You're very talented."

"Are you saying that as a gifted musician or as my amazing boyfriend?" She asked.

"Both." I whispered. "Bella, I believe you can achieve anything you set your mind to. Look how far you've come this year."

"Thank you," she smiled at me.

I gave her another hug and a small kiss, "You should get some more sleep."

I walked her back upstairs and went back to my room. I dropped back to sleep, thinking of Bella.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

BPOV

Speaking with Edward soothed my doubts, and I went back to sleep quickly. I dreamed of him holding me tight, and kissing me as he'd done in my room.

I woke up to nerf bullets hitting my face and head, and heard Emmett's mischievous laugh.

I pulled my blanket over my head and growled, "Go away, Emmett."

Alice giggled, and Emmett started bouncing on my bed. I pushed my foot out from under the blanket, kicking out blindly at him. He laughed and caught my ankle. I shrieked as he tinkled my foot.

"Okay, Bella. You may think I'm going to take it easy on you now that you're all bad ass and all, but in fact I'm only going to get tougher. So it's breakfast time, and then we're hitting the gym, missy."

I groaned and sat up. "Fine, Emmett. Just let me up."

I shuffled downstairs not even caring that my hair looked like a haystack. Edward was already there eating breakfast. I gave him a kiss before grabbing some cereal.

"I heard yelling. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Emmett was torturing me. He's decided to up my training, starting after breakfast."

"Please be careful. You don't want to rip out your stitches."

"I will." I shoveled in cereal.

Emmett appeared at the door, his arms crossed over his massive chest, "Alright, 'lil sis, you're time is up."

I looked at Edward with a raised eyebrow. _'lil sis?_

He grinned, "Emmett has decided to adopt you." Then he turned to Emmett and glowered, "Watch out for her arm."

"Dude, I know." Emmett rolled his eyes. "Come on, Bella, give Eddie a kiss and hustle it."

I kissed Edward and followed Emmett to the gym where we practiced for three hours nonstop. Edward appeared at the door, "Emmett I think she's had enough for one day."

I stumbled upstairs for a shower. Ah, it felt so good on my tired muscles.

I got dressed and went back downstairs. Alice was shrieking, everyone else was smiling, except Edward, who looked stunned.

"Bella, Edward got news from Julliard. They've invited him to interview!" Alice yelled.

A big smile broke out on my face. "That's awesome!" I looked at Edward again, "But what's wrong with Edward? We all knew this was coming."

Edward seemed to snap out of his daze and looked at me, "They want you to come too."

Alice started bouncing around.

I sat down heavily on the couch next to him, "What?"

He explained, "After hearing "Bella's Song", the vocal department chairperson asked for your contact information, so that they can invite you to New York. They want you to submit a CD and application, but have adjusted the review process so you can send in the materials a week prior to interview."

Now it was my turn to be in shock.


	35. Chapter 35

A/N Thank you readers and reviewers!

In a true instance of art imitating art, I decided to use a Joan Jett (and the Black Hearts) song for Bella's out of the box song a full month **before** it was announced that Kristen Stewart would be playing her in the upcoming movie, "The Runaways." How strange is that?

Chapter 35

BPOV

I looked around the room and peered over the back of the couch.

"Bella, what are you looking for?" Esme asked.

"Ashton Kutcher."

Emmett chuckled, but Esme now looked confused and concerned. "I'm sorry but there's no Ashton here, sweetie."

Emmett laughed harder. "She thinks she's being Punk'd," he choked out.

Esme looked at Carlisle in bewilderment.

"It's like Candid Camera for the cool crowd." he explained.

Edward wrapped his arm around me. "It's really real, Bella."

"Julliard wants me to interview. Me?" I rambled.

Alice continued to jump up and down, "Yes!!"

I turned to look at Edward, "That means we can be together if we're accepted."

He gave me a thousand watt smile, "Yes, it does."

"Wow."

"I know."

My brow furrowed. "But Julliard's got to be insanely expensive."

Alice said, "I've already printed out all the scholarship information. I'm sure you'll get one."

"Wow."

Emmett laughed, "Bella, you already said that. Did you hit your head upstairs?"

"No, it's just so unreal. The submission CD, what do they need?"

"I pulled that off the net too, Bella." said Alice, "You can use the songs you already recorded plus an a cappella song and a song that's out of the box for you."

" Joan Jett and the Blackhearts' 'I Love Rock-n-Roll'." I replied automatically to the words out of the box.

Alice giggled, "Excellent."

"I'll have to think about an a cappella song." _I had a lot to think about like money for studio recording, air fare, hotel, and what if they thought I stunk._

Edward sensed that I needed space and asked if I was ready to go home. The trip home was quiet as my thoughts churned and my feelings ranged from astonishment, elation, worry, and downright fear. Was I talented enough to get into such an awesome school? Could I really be with Edward?

Edward gave me a long kiss before I got out. "I'll support whatever you decide, Bella. Remember they only invite exceptional people, and you are truly extraordinary. You can do this, if you want."

I sighed and gave him a tight hug, "I love you."

He said into my hair, "I love you too, Angel."

I threw my bag down in the hallway. "Dad?" I called.

"In the kitchen." He returned.

"Hey, Dad." I said and sat down next to him. He was eating a sandwich.

"Hey, Kiddo. How are you doing?" He smiled wearily.

"Fine. How about you? You look tired." I wondered when was the last time Charlie had taken a vacation.

He took a long swig of beer, "Was up most of the night working on the paperwork. The Denali girl's being relocated to a mental institution in Spokane for treatment. I tried to call your mom, but couldn't reach her."

I tensed thinking how Renee would freak out when she'd heard.

"That's okay, Dad. You know how Mom gets. I was hoping to talk to her about something else though."

"Anything I can help with?" he asked gruffly.

"Edward got invited to interview at Julliard. They heard me sing on his submission CD and want me to interview too." Even saying it out loud didn't make it feel very real.

"Bells! That's great!" Charlie squeezed my hand.

"Yeah it is, but I have to record some more songs and fly to New York. I was hoping to reach Mom for a loan."

Charlie stood up, "I'll be right back."

I heard him shuffling around in the desk in the living room. He soon returned and handed me a piece of paper.

"What's this?" I asked, looking at what appeared to be a savings account with 10k in it.

"I've been putting aside money for your schooling over the years. Sorry it's not much."

"Dad, I can't believe it! I don't know what to say." I was stunned that Charlie had done this. I never would have expected him to do this for me. I considered declining the money but knew that he wouldn't hear of it.

"I'm proud of you, Bella. I want you to be happy."

"Thanks, Dad." I gave him a hug and stumbled upstairs. After thinking things through for a bit, I dialed Edward.

"Hello, Bella. Miss me already?" he teased softly.

"Most Definitely. Is Alice nearby?"

"Yes, she is."

"Put me on speaker, okay?"

"Sure. Alice, Bella wants to talk to both of us."

"Hi Bella!"

"I'm in." I yelled.

Alice shrieked "Yippee" and then I couldn't hear her anymore.

Edward sighed, "She ran out of the room squeaking in a way only dolphins would understand."

I laughed. "So can you help me with scheduling the studio?"

"I'll call them Monday."

_____

Sunday was a quiet day. I caught up on laundry and homework. Billy and Jacob came over to watch basketball that evening. It was fun hanging out with Jacob again.

"Hey Bella, how about coming down to the res and riding motorcycles sometime?" Jacob asked.

I internally grimaced knowing no good could come from me being on a motorcycle. "Yeah, I think I'm going to have to pass on riding motorcycles."

"Damn right. They're death on wheels." Charlie growled.

Billy chuckled, "You didn't think so when we rode them for years."

Charlie looked chagrined, and then we all laughed.

_____

Alice bounced up to my locker Monday morning and handed me a folder. "Here is most of your application completed. You just need to fill out a few things and sign. All your transcripts are in there too."

"Wait, I just found out Saturday. How do you have my transcripts?" I asked, bewildered.

"I had a good feeling this was going to happen. Jasper worked with your school in Phoenix a few weeks ago, and Edward sweet talked Mrs. Cope first thing this morning."

Edward walked up and said with a devilish look on his face, "I have a way of getting what I want."

He wrapped his arms around me. I laughed, "So I've noticed."

Alice giggled. "I'll see you guys later. I need to find Jasper."

"So my beautiful, fellow Julliard hopeful, shall we find Mrs. Munez before class and tell her the good news?"

"Good idea!" Julliard. It was finally starting to sink in.


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N Thank you reviewers and readers! I dedicate this chapter to coworkers who were my very first readers and are always very supportive of my writing and crazy love for the Twilight universe. **

**Just a reminder since I still receive PMs asking about it, "Bella's Song" is an original song written largely by Meg aka Bella-with-the-blue-eyes and some by me. I'll post the sheet music when Meg ready, but she's a very busy gal, so no pestering, k? ******

Chapter 36

BPOV

I looked straight ahead as Edward and I walked to the choir room, avoiding the stares as we passed students in the halls.

Edward took my hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

I couldn't help but overhear some of the whispers.

"…Bella kicked her butt…"

"who knew…"

"…total psycho…"

"Alice took offence to Tanya's outfit and jumped her…."

I couldn't help giggling over that one.

Edward leaned down and whispered, "Looks like Alice had some fun with the rumor mill this morning."

We found Mrs. Munez straightening up her desk.

"Bella! I'm so glad you're all right! I just can't believe what happened." Mrs. Munez gave me a hug.

Not knowing quite what to say, I focused on choir, "It's a shame all performance stuff got ruined. I don't know if we have enough time to replace everything before Friday."

Mrs. Munez smiled with grim satisfaction, "Don't worry about a thing. The faculty met first thing this morning. Mrs. Olson, the home economics teacher, will help us replace the stage skirting, and Ms. Butler's graphics art class will be designing new posters in class today, and helping us repost them around the school. Her other classes will be working to replace the performance decorations. Also, Edward's mother, as head of the PTA, has already committed funding to replace all the choir books."

I smiled at Edward. I should have known Esme would be there for us.

Mrs. Munez was thrilled about our Julliard news and after talking about some a cappella songs for the recording, Edward and I left for class.

The next few days passed by in a blur as we prepared for the Spring Performance. Practice every day was both tiring and exciting.

My arm itched some, which Carlisle said was a good sign of healing. I'd been wearing long sleeves to cover my bandage but went to Alice as I didn't know what to do about for performance night. Her answer was "Opera gloves!" You'll look so elegant."

I wasn't sure where one would even shop for such gloves, but fortunately Esme had a pair she was more than happy to lend me.

As I pulled up to the house on Friday afternoon following dress rehearsal, I noticed that there was a strange car parked next to Charlie's cruiser. I parked at the curb, wondering who was at the house.

I walked in, "Dad?"

"In the living room, Bells." He called, his voice sounding slightly strained.

As I walked into the living room, I instantly knew why. Sitting on the couch, was Renee and Phil. Phil stood up, and suddenly the living room seemed very small. Renee rushed to me and hugged me.

I hugged her back in astonishment. "Mom! What are you doing here?"

She tsked at me, "Like I need a reason to visit my girl! Charlie was telling us all about that incident with that girl. I'm so glad you're all right, Bella. I can't believe you were fighting."

I rolled my eyes and thought _like I had a choice_.

"Phil and I have decided to stay at that quaint lodge for a few days to catch up." She pulled me to the couch to sit down next to her.

"Tell me, how has Forks been? Isn't it dreadful with all the rain?"

Charlie grumbled under his breath.

"Actually, I like it here."

She gave me a small smile, "That wouldn't have anything to do with a young man, would it?"

I blushed. "Partially."

"Charlie also told us you have a choir performance tonight. We thought we could go out for a quick dinner and then I could help you get ready."

I didn't eat much at dinner as the butterflies fluttered in my stomach. Renee did most of the talking, regaling us with tales from their honeymoon. Phil interjected from time to time. Charlie was very intent on looking down at his plate as he ate. He and I had very little to say, but Renee didn't seem to notice.

Later, Renee sat on my bed as I got dressed.

She glanced over to my nightstand and saw my favorite picture of Edward and me. Alice had managed to catch us unaware during a movie night at the Cullen house. Edward's arms were wrapped tightly around me, his head rested on the top of mine. Both of us looked so happy, so peaceful – as we were exactly where we were meant to be.

"Wow, what a hottie! That hair is downright sexy." Renee exclaimed.

I felt slightly annoyed by this. Edward was so much more than good looking. "That's Edward. There's even more to him beyond the face," I replied rather shortly.

Renee just gave a carefree laugh. "Yes, he would have to be if he managed to locate me in the most remote area of Tibet and had a Sherpa scold me in three different languages, telling me I needed to hear my very talented daughter sing."

I sat down next to her. "He did?"

Renee's sudden appearance now made a lot more sense. I was floored by Edward's thoughtfulness. I truly was the luckiest girl in the world.

She nodded her head, "I think he really loves you."

"Yeah, he does, and I love him too."

"Bella, I'm happy for you, but what are you planning to do with your future?"

I told her about Julliard, and she was quickly appeased once she realized I wasn't planning to "settle" for Forks.

I rode to school with Phil and Renee, with Charlie driving separately. I felt a twinge of pity for his discomfort.

My nerves picked up as we pulled into the parking lot. While dress rehearsal had gone very smoothly, this was the first time I would be performing in front of my parents and the Black family. Thoughts of disappointing them reared up, even though I knew they were irrational.

I was able to push most of negative thoughts down as I spotted Edward backstage. I walked quickly up and hugged him with all my might.

He laughed, hugging me back, "I'm happy to see you too. You look amazing."

"You're looking quite dapper yourself," I replied. "Thank you."

"For what?" he asked innocently.

_Oh, he was good._

"For finding my elusive maternal unit."

He smiled. "You're welcome."

I gave him a soft kiss before breaking away as Alice giggled next to us.

"Hi, Bella! Isn't Edward so sneaky? So how are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling a little nervous."

"Okay, let's start your breathing exercises."

*****

Soon it was time to take our places on the risers. Edward gave me an encouraging look as I walked past the piano.

We opened with "The Rainbow Connection," which was well received. I could actually hear a bit of humming from the audience as we sang. Then we launched into "Singing in the Rain." I could see a lot of smiles as the girls on the top row and sides twirled their little umbrellas as we sang. Alice then did a wonderfully witty job with "Popular." There were a lot of giggles and chuckles, and she received a very loud round of applause. We then sang "Fields of Gold" (Sting), which was followed by "Imagine" (John Lennon. Both songs held the audience in quiet awe.

At the very end of "Imagine," I took a deep breath. My turn next. Angela reached over and gave me a gentle pinch on the upper arm.

I looked at her in mild surprise. She smiled apologetically, "Alice said it would help you sing."

I smiled and gave her a quick little hug. I looked over to the Soprano section, and Alice waved.

Mrs. Munez stepped up to the microphone, "The next song was written and composed by Edward Cullen, our accompanist, and will be sung by Bella Swan."

Edward met me at the end of the risers and walked me out to the middle of the stage. I worked to control my thudding heart as I took in the sea of faces, most of them familiar and some very dear to me. Then he did something unexpected, unrehearsed. He leaned down and kissed my cheek. "I believe in you, Bella." He whispered in my ear before striding back to the piano.

I quickly centered myself, thinking of the song, Edward's faith in me, and the love I felt for him. I also felt the confidence that I could do this.

I gave Edward the signal to begin playing.

I began to sing low and softly. I held my hands clasped to my stomach and peeked shyly at the members of the audience, further enhancing the mood of the song with my actions.

_I lived in the shadow of many  
Hiding myself from the glare  
My security  
A weight I could no longer bear._

I told myself someday.

My voice began to build as I reached the chorus. I unclasped my hands and began making true eye contact with the audience.

_Stepping from darkness into light  
Prepared to fight for what was mine_

_Insecurity_

_Blinking, trying out my new  
sight._

I told myself someday.  
I told myself someday.

_Chorus: Always hidden, never found  
Singing out with no sound.  
Wanted to break free,  
Wanting to be me,  
But too shy to try…_

I told myself someday.  
I told myself someday.

Again, my voice rose as confidence rang out.

_  
You believe in everything I do  
And I believe in you too  
Gave security  
Together what can't we do oh?_

I told myself someday,  
I told myself someday.

_Chorus: Always hidden, never found  
Singing out with no sound.  
Wanted to break free,  
Wanting to be me,  
But too shy to try…._

I sang with all my heart, joy pouring into every word. 

_Everything to us is brand new  
And there's nothing left to do  
But let my voice soar  
As never before_

Always hidden now I'm found,  
Now, I'm singing out with sound  
Helped me to be free,  
You helped me to be me  
Now I have the courage to try,

I told myself today,  
You told me today is my day,  
Someday became today,

Yeah someday became today….  
Today….

The applause was thunderous. People began to rise from their seats. I turned toward Edward and held out my hand to him, a spontaneous gesture, as we'd rehearsed him standing next to the piano. He trotted out and took my hand. He bowed as I curtsied. The applause got noticeably louder, and the entire audience was now standing. Shouts and whistles also punctuated the applause. We bowed and curtsied once more and then walked off center stage together.

After returning to the risers, I focused on our last set of songs, riding on the high that I'd done it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I'll add another author to check out with my next chapter of "Something Other."**


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N Sorry for the long delay in posting. Work, home, and karate have taken up a lot of my time.**

**I have at least one more chapter planned.**

Chapter 37

BPOV

I was too excited to sleep, so I played with my new iPod Touch, a present from Renee and Phil. My phone chimed as I received a text. Surprised to be receiving a text after midnight, I picked up my phone.

_R U still up? Call if so Love U, E_

I quickly call him.

"Hey, Angel." His voice smoky. My heart fluttered in response.

"Hi Edward. I'm surprised you aren't asleep."

"Alice kept me up. She's going to New York with us for moral support and also to check out NYU."

"That's awesome!" I crowed and then paused, aware I'd been loud. I heard Charlie snore. Glad I hadn't wakened him, I continued in a softer voice, "I'm going to miss you tomorrow." I was spending the day with Renee and Phil in Port Angeles.

"I'm going to miss you too. At least we'll be together at dinner." He sighed.

"It was very generous of Esme to invite my family over, especially with Renee practically drooling over Carlisle." I cringed at the memory.

Edward gave a short, low laugh. "She's used to it."

I growled under my breath, "I'm not sure I'd be so magnanimous to anyone eyeing you like that."

"Mmm, I kind of like this possessive side of you, love. But just remember, they can look but only you can touch." His voice whispered of sweet promise.

I caught my breath in a light gasp. He chuckled softly in response. "Edward Cullen, you are such a flirt."

We talked about the performance, music, New York, our friends, and family for the next two hours before we both decided we really should get some sleep.

I fell asleep with Edward's whispered 'I love you' echoing sweetly in my mind.

******

Renee, Phil, and I had a great time in Port Angeles. Renee had developed mad shopping skills, but my time with Alice had made shopping easier to tolerate. Plus it gave Phil and me a chance to catch up. Phil was very down to earth, and had a boyish charm similar to Emmett's. It was nice to see how he and Renee were together. I was happy for them.

I got a call from Charlie saying he'd meet us at the Cullen house, as he needed to finish up some paperwork at the end of his shift.

Renee gave a low whistle as we pulled up the Cullens' drive. She looked over at Phil. "This is the kind of house I'd like to have."

He kissed her hand, "I'm sure will find something nice in Jacksonville."

I hopped out of the car.

Edward was waiting on the porch. "Bella," he husked as he hugged me close.

I lost track of everything but his warm embrace until I heard Renee giggle behind us. My cheeks heated at the sound.

Edward easily placed one arm over my shoulders, pulling me to his side as he greeted Renee and Phil, leading us into the house.

Esme appeared from the kitchen, "Welcome. Bella, I'd love your help in the kitchen. Renee, would you like some wine?"

Carlisle strode in from the living room and began speaking with Phil as Renee and I followed Esme into the kitchen.

Renee settled at the breakfast nook with a glass of red wine as I assisted Esme.

"Renee, Bella is quite an accomplished cook. Did you teach her?" Esme asked.

Renee snorted softly, "Ah, no. The fire department got involved anytime I tried to cook. I was thrilled when Bella took an interest in cooking at an early age. I've always believed Bella was born middle aged."

Esme gave her a knowing look, "An old soul? Yes, I see that in Edward, too." That led to their discussing our childhoods.

I rolled my eyes as Renee shared my disastrous time in ballet school while I grated the parmesan cheese.

Fortunately, they began talking about the house, and I breathed a sigh of relief. Strong arms circled my waist from behind, and Edward whispered in my ear, "Need any help?"

He kissed my cheek. "Umm, sure. Want to help me with the salad?"

"If it means I get to stay in here with you, then absolutely."

Renee and Esme both sighed happily. I blushed but quickly became comfortable as Edward and I worked together seamlessly. I let my mind wander to a future image of Edward and I working together in another kitchen, our own. I envisioned us teasing each other as we worked in the kitchen, pausing every now and then to kiss…

"Bella?" I looked up to see Edward's brilliant eyes watching me closely.

I swallowed the lump in my throat that had formed, "Yes?"

"You looked so happy. What were you thinking about?" He asked quietly.

I glanced over at Esme and Renee who were lost in an animated discussion about traveling in Europe. I looked back at Edward and said softly, "I was thinking of us working together in the kitchen again… some day in our own kitchen."

A light flashed in his emerald eyes, and he smiled his crooked smile, "I like that thought very much."

A knock sounded on the door, Charlie. I bit my lip, worried about how comfortable he'd feel. Edward squeezed my hand, and we went out to greet him. Charlie visibly relaxed when Carlisle offered him his favorite beer.

Dinner was fun. The dining room table had been expanded to sit all of us. Phil and Emmett were discussing Phil's recent purchase of the Florida Marlins.

Rosalie purred, "They have a male dance team."

Everyone laughed.

My brow puckered in thought, "So why are you looking at homes in Jacksonville? Why not closer to be closer to the team?"

Renee answered, "We fell in love with the Jacksonville area and with Phil's private jet will make commuting to Miami a breeze."

Charlie grumbled to himself.

Phil said, "I'm visiting the Mariners practice tomorrow afternoon. I'd like to invite anyone interested to come with me."

The Cullen guys and Jasper expressed an interest.

Phil looked at Charlie, "I'd really like you to come too, Charlie."

"Dad, you'd have a lot of fun." I encouraged.

Charlie replied gruffly but couldn't hide the excitement in his eyes, "Well, I do have the day off."

Esme and Renee decided that we girls would spend our time in Seattle at the Salish Lodge & Spa, which Alice squealed was one of the best day spas in the area.

I frowned slightly, not sure spending an afternoon at a spa was my thing.

Edward murmured to me, "I know it sounds weird, but Esme and Alice always come back so relaxed from their spa visits. It might be a nice treat before your studio time next week."

I grinned over to him. He always knew how to make me feel better.

******

The spa turned out to be very relaxing. The guys had a wonderful time with the Mariners. Charlie was the most excited I'd ever seen when he showed me his signed baseball. I later went online and bought him a memorabilia ball case, as a surprise.

It was both difficult and a relief saying goodbye to Renee and Phil. I really enjoyed their visit, but I was ready to get back to normal.

Charlie was very quiet at dinner the next night. He cleared his throat. "Bella, I bet you're going to make it into Julliard, but your mom's offered for you to move in with her and Phil next year, if you don't."

I wasn't really surprised. "I'd like to stay with you, if that's okay."

He looked up, clearly surprised. I continued, "I'm glad I came to live here. "

He smiled, "Me too, Bells, me too."

****

As Carlisle, Alice, Edward, and I waited at the ticket counter, I thought about the last few weeks. I had practiced "I Love Rock-n-Roll" to recorded music and "Ave Maria" in a cappella. Edward went with me to the studio. It took a few hours to record the new songs and dictate to the studio how to put those and my other recordings on disc. Then it was off in the mail.

Carlisle handed me my ticket, returning me to the present. I'd already paid him my fare. I looked down. "Carlisle, there's a mistake. This says first class."

He grinned and said smoothly, "I had a free first class upgrade, and we wouldn't want Edward suffering without you."

Edward had clearly gotten his skills in persuasion from Carlisle.

I gave him a mock frown and said as if I was going to do something horrible and tough, "Well alright, I'll do it for Edward."

Alice giggled as Edward said, "I appreciate your selfless act on my behalf."

I punched him lightly on the arm as we went over to security.

I could understand why first class was almost a necessity for Carlisle and Edward, as they stretched their long legs out. I almost felt guilty for all the unnecessary leg room I had, knowing others were cramped further back in the plane. Alice distracted me with her enthusiasm for NYU and the possibility that she and Jasper would be attending there after their senior year. The thought of not only Edward and I being together, but my best friend and her boyfriend too, was almost too much to think about. I squelched my negative self talk. We could do this.

****

After a restless night's sleep at the luxurious hotel we were staying at, Alice assisted me getting ready, while giving me a pep talk.

I watched the bustling city as our cab drove us to Julliard. I felt the excitement of the city seep into me.

We entered the main lobby and made our way to the early admissions office. Edward and I both took in the refined décor, as we sat waiting for our names to be called.

"Edward Cullen," A tall, attractive man came forward to shake Edward's hand. Edward squeezed mine before standing to accept his.

"I'm Mr. Aro. I'm head of the instrumental program and the lead reviewer for early admissions. I'm delighted you're here to meet with us today."

He led Edward out of the office and down the hall.

I waited, trying not to fidget.

"Isabella Swan" I jumped, not hearing another person enter the office. I stood up and shook hands with another handsome man, somewhat shorter than Mr. Aro. These men looked like they could be related to Carlisle in their good looks. "My name is Mr. Caius, I am head of the vocal department and will be your main reviewer today. Please follow me. If you have any questions, just let me know."

The morning went by quickly. I went through a number of interviews with various faculty members and upper classmen, and I sang a number of songs sampling my range and abilities. We broke for lunch, but I still hadn't seen Edward. I had every confidence things were going well for him.

After lunch, I continued to sing a few more songs, when Mr. Aro appeared and conversed quietly with Mr. Caius.

Mr. Caius nodded his head in agreement, and Mr. Aro said, "Ms. Swan, it would please us old men greatly if you would indulge us in one last song. We would like to hear you sing "Bella's Song" while Mr. Cullen plays."

I smiled. "I would happy to sing Bella's Song for you."

The two shared a knowing look. Were my feelings for Edward that obvious?

I was led down to another part of the school. As I entered the room, my heart leaped as I saw Edward seated at an impressive piano. He truly belonged here. He turned at the sound of us entered, and his eyes lit up as he smiled at me.

"Edward, Ms. Swan was agreeable to singing for us, just as you predicted."

I shyly approached the piano and stood at his side. I nodded my head, and he began to play. I focused on Mr. Aro and Mr. Caius, despite wanting to look at Edward.

The professors applauded enthusiastically at the end. Mr. Aro exclaimed, "Mr. Marcus will be amazed at the wonderful talent these new students have. Singularly they are exceptional, together they are magical."

I blushed and looked down at Edward. His face was tight with excitement and as I fully processed what Mr. Aro had just said he continued, "Oops, it appears I have let the cat out of the bag, as it were." He and Mr. Caius laughed, clearly not perturbed by the slip.

Mr. Caius spoke, "Your official letters will be in the mail, but we would be honored if you join us here at Julliard in the Fall."

Edward stood and took my hand. "We will certainly be here."

*****

We did a bit of sight seeing that afternoon, and Carlisle took us to a high class restaurant to celebrate. The food was delicious, and the soft piano music was wonderful, and we caught up with Alice's NYU visit.

Edward offered me hi s hand, "Will you dance with me, Bella?"

I looked at him doubtfully, "Are you willing to risk injury?"

He laughed, "Yes, especially with my personal physician on hand."

Carlisle chuckled into his fist.

"Well, okay then." I winked at Alice.

I melted into Edward's arms, and we began to dance. He nuzzled into my hair and pulled me even closer. I could help but tease in a breathless tone, "Why Edward, you're holding me so close it's almost indecent."

He whispered teasingly, "Don't want to risk you running away from me this time."

I returned drily, "I have no intention of bolting. I'm too happy where I'm at."

He hummed softly for a bit, and I focused on being in his arms, floating in happiness. "For so long, I thought I'd have to choose between Julliard and you. Now I have both my dreams. I'm afraid I'm going to wake up and find out it's all been a dream."

I slid my hand down from his shoulder and pinched his bicep. "Ow! You little minx!" He laughed and nipped my ear.

I giggled, "Just helping you see that you're not dreaming."

"Clearly one should never bet against Alice." I mused as the song ended, and we began to make our way back to our table.

I heard her musical laughter, and the little pixie clapped her tiny hands, "You'd better believe it."


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N Here's the last chapter, folks. It's been an awesome ride!**

Chapter 38

BPOV

Our invitations to Julliard arrived right on schedule. Early admittance depended on completing high school first, of course. This was no problem for Edward, as he had taken additional classes over the last two years in preparation. He walked with Emmett and Rosalie at graduation. I, on the other hand, ended up in summer school, cramming my senior year into two months. Fortunately some of my Phoenix credits helped reduce how much I had to earn over all.

So while my friends enjoyed the summer, I was studying my butt off. It was a small price to pay though, and Edward often worked with me, especially with math.

At times Edward was more of a distraction than a help, not that he meant to be. One afternoon, I was painfully aware that we were alone in the Cullen house, as everyone was shopping or at work. We sat on a couch in the living room as Edward quizzed me from a history textbook. I slipped closer to him, and he absentmindedly placed his arm around my shoulders, absorbed at the task at hand. As he pondered what to ask me next, I turned and feathered kisses up his jaw.

"Bella, you need to study," he groaned.

"I've been studying for hours. I need a break." I said as I unbuttoned his shirt far enough so I could kiss his neck, shoulder, and clavicle. He sighed and pulled me up to him, kissing me thoroughly.

I fisted my hands into his hair, and he moaned softly, "You're truly going to be the death of me."

I chuckled huskily, "I can't think of a better way to go."

He seemed to agree, and he deepened the kiss, running his hands down my back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

EPOV

Oh, god, my sweet Bella. All that existed was my angel; her lips, her hands in my hair, her soft body pressed up against me as I ran my hands down her back and over her rear bringing her still closer.

A loud thump in the hallway broke through the haze, and we both jumped apart.

Bella blushed bright red, and I nervously ran my hand through my hair.

Emmett appeared in the doorway and snorted, "Mom had me go shopping because you guys were busy studying." He used air quotes around studying. "You're lucky it was me and not Mom. Remember the time she caught Rose and me in the kitchen?"

"Given that I was right behind her, I didn't miss a thing. No amount of therapy will erase that image from my brain." I growled in annoyance.

Bella giggled self consciously as she fixed my shirt.

Emmett grinned and wagged his eyebrows at us, "Well, there is something to be said for study breaks."

He ambled off to the kitchen as Bella smiled shyly up at me.

I smiled back at her and gave her a quick kiss on the temple. "He has a point, but we should get back to studying."

She bit her lip and nodded, causing me to want to throw the book on the floor and pull her to me for another earth shattering kiss, but I somehow found the control to continue quizzing her.

All that study time paid off, as Bella finished high school a year early and with honors.

We had a month before the move to New York. I decided that I wanted to give Bella a token of my love, to remind her as we moved to a new adventure together, how much she meant to me.

I ran downstairs to eat breakfast, preparing to drive to the Port Angeles jewelry store I had ordered her necklace from months ago.

I was surprised to see Carlisle leisurely reading the paper at the breakfast nook. I was even more surprised when he slid the keys to his Mercedes over to me.

"I'm taking the Volvo down for some maintenance work since it won't be driven for a number of months."

I sighed. I was going to miss my car. We were asked to leave our cars at home for the first year, as the freshman apartments were near the school and they didn't want to worry about security. When Jasper moved to New York next year, we were moving into a new apartment together. Alice and Bella would have their own place too. I'd make sure that our new place had a garage I could keep the Volvo in.

"Thanks, Dad." I muttered, remembering that he was still there.

Carlisle chuckled, "You're been a million miles away a lot lately, Edward."

I grinned, "More like thousands of miles away."

****

A bell jingled as I entered the store.

"Ah, my most thorough customer has returned."

I looked over to see the saleslady who had helped me find Bella's necklace.

"You remember me?" I asked stunned. Surely she had hundreds of customers since I'd been in.

"How could I forget dragging out all of our catalogs, as you hunted for the perfect gift? Your girl must be very special."

"She is." I looked at her nametag, and saw that her name was Heidi.

"What would you like to hunt for today?" Heidi's eyes twinkled.

"A promise ring."

"Yes, a very special girl, indeed. I have just the thing."

Heidi motioned me to a display case off to the left of the store. My eyes narrowed as I glanced at the various rings on display. My finger darted out to point as I found the perfect ring, "That one."

Heidi smiled, "Excellent."

I left the store with the ring box in my pocket. They had Bella's size, so no need to wait. I reminded myself that I needed to thank Alice properly for sneakily measuring Bella's ring size during their last sleepover. My sister was the best.

Esme had planned a large party as for us, and Emmett and Rosalie, who were leaving for college in California.

Alice made me promise to give Bella her ring at the party, but it almost killed me to wait.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

BPOV

The day of the party finally arrived. We had an awesome lunch and Esme made fresh strawberry pie. Delicious! We all gathered in the living room.

I handed Edward two packages, "The first one can be used at Julliard, and the other is to remember home." I explained.

He ripped open the wrapping on the first, a leather satchel bag with a leather binder perfect for sheet music. The binder was engraved with his initials. Edward looked up and smiled, "Thank you, Bella."

I motioned to him impatiently, "Open the other one."

Emmett laughed, "Listen to Miss Bossy. She's been around Rosalie too much." Rosalie smacked him on the back of the head, "Ow, honey, I was just joshin'"

Jasper laughed at Emmett's backpedaling as Edward unwrapped the scrapbook I'd made for him. I had developed a passion for photography since our visit from New York, and thought Edward would like some reminders of home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

EPOV

I pulled out a scrapbook. Everyone gathered around me to look too, as apparently Bella had not let anyone but Alice see it prior to the party. I opened it and found pictures of Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie. Some were posed and others candid. A few were clearly staged. I chuckled at the one in the gym. Emmett covered himself like he'd gotten hit in the privates. His eyes were crossed and his mouth open in apparent agony. Bella stood next to him with her muscles flexed while Rosalie gave her a mock glare. I laughed harder at the look on Jasper's face. It was like he was channeling Emmett's fake pain. The next one was even funnier. Emmett was grinning evilly as his index finger hovered an inch above my piano. Alice had a huge grimace on her face with both her hands clamped around Emmett's meaty wrist, trying to keep him from touching it.

The next page had a wonderful shot of the piano. The light streamed through the window, giving the piano a mysterious and enchanting quality. Esme quietly exclaimed in wonder. Carlisle murmured in agreement.

The next set of pictures was equally remarkable. If there was such a thing as glamour shots for cars, Bella had created excellent ones of the Volvo. The car's high gloss wax job cast the light so that it sparkled like diamonds. Pictures were taken in several locations, all showcasing the car in the best way. The last photo showed the ocean in the background. Bella leaned up against the driver's door, her hands tucked into the pockets of her jeans. Page was labeled "Edward's Girls."

I looked up in astonishment, "Bella, this is amazing. But when did you have my car?"

Carlisle grinned, "Remember that day I lent you my car? The girls gave the Volvo an excellent waxing and took it for its photo shoot."

I laughed, "I'd wondered why the seat and mirrors were all screwy." I hugged Bella, "If you ever decide singing isn't your thing, my love, I'm sure Volvo would love you in their Marketing department."

Alice jumped up and down and shrieked, "Edward, give Bella your gift!!!"

I glared a warning as I passed Bella the box.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

BPOV

I looked from Alice to Edward, wondering what had caused her enthusiasm and his censure.

I opened the wrapping and the box, to find a smaller ring box inside. I looked at Edward questioningly, and he encouraged me to open it.

Inside was the most beautiful ring, a thin band with a row of small emeralds and diamonds. I gasped and looked up at Edward with tears in my eyes. "Edward, it's beautiful!"

Esme sighed happily, and Rosalie was asking Emmett why he hadn't gotten her pretty jewelry.

Alice exclaimed, "Bella, put it on!"

I gently pulled the ring out of the box and placed it on my ring finger.

Edward gathered my hands in both of his, "Bella, even though we're too young to get engaged yet, I wanted to give you this ring as a promise of my love and devotion for you."

My breath caught in my throat and a tear coursed down my cheek. I tried to blubber out something but the words wouldn't form, so I just threw my arms around his neck and hugged him tight. I whispered to him, "I love you so much, Edward."

Emmett broke in, "Alright, the lovey dovey is great and all, but it's time for 'lil sis' presents from me."

I pulled away from Edward, and Emmett reached behind the couch and grabbed a brown paper grocery bag.

Jasper ribbed him on his wrapping skills.

Emmett pulled out a thin plastic bag and handed it to me. Through the plastic I could see a black karate uniform. Next he pulled out a green karate belt and passed it to me.

"Emmett, you got Bella a belt to match her ring!" Alice squeaked.

Emmett rolled his eyes and chuckled, "No, Alice, I'm giving Bella the green belt she has earned. And by this time next year, I expect she'll be wearing a brown one."

Alice wrinkled her nose, "Brown, urgh!"

Edward sighed, "Alice, brown not only is a fine color but it is also the second highest belt in karate. The fact that Bella has already earned the third highest belt in Kenpo is phenomenal."

Jasper whistled and Emmett agreed, "That's right. Oh, here are your certificates. My former school granted me special certification rights with their signatures to back up your ranking. Here is the address of your new Kenpo school in New York," He added pointing to the post it note in the folder.

"Emmett, " Edward started, clearly concerned.

Emmett held up his hand, "Edward, I know what you're going to say. It is good enough for Bella. It was created by former students of the original master at my school, and I spent an hour on the phone grilling them. I also channeled Rose by telling them that if they did my 'lil sis wrong I would personally fly out to New York and kick each and every one of their asses."

Rosalie smiled, "That's my man."

I passed my things over to Edward and stood up, "Emmett, you'll always be my favorite teacher." I clashed my open hand over my fist and bowed to him. He returned the gesture and then pulled me up into a big bear hug.

"Promise to stay safe in that big bad city, Bella. If you can find trouble in podunk Washington, I can only imagine what you'll find in New York."

"I promise."

I sat back down next to Edward and snuggled into his side as the gift exchange continued to Rosalie and Emmett.

Edward husked, "Bella, you are amazing."

"Hmm?" Not knowing what he was referring to.

"Not only have you stolen my heart, but my entire family adores you."

I blushed, "I love them too. You have a wonderful family."

Emmett yelled, "We're your family too, Bella. Remember I adopted you fair and square."

I smiled. I truly was the luckiest girl in the world.

****

_Flight 756 nonstop to New York now boarding first class._

"That's us," Edward stood and held out his hand.

I grasped it and looked up at him with all my love for him shining in my eyes. We were off to begin a new chapter in our lives… hand in hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That's the end folks. It's been a wonderful journey. I cried at the end and during the gift exchange part. For some reason the part with Emmett and Bella really choked me up. I'm a goof!


	39. Chapter 39

A number of people have asked if there will be a sequel to Music Lovers. Several plot ideas are floating in my head right now, so I'm pretty sure there will be a sequel, Music Lovers: The Julliard Years. I want to finish my other story "Something Other" and research Julliard quite a bit before I start though.

Thanks!

Unofficial Cullen


End file.
